


【KTK/宽软】安分守己

by zezezezeze



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezezezeze/pseuds/zezezezeze
Summary: ABO，架空，黑道，雷，狗血，生子，OOCCP：主KTK和宽软KTK：alpha x omega宽软：omega x omega其他CP：歪宽：开篇就分手了 alpha x omega罗伊策：alpha x omega菜滴 omega x omega （比较少）已完结
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Toni Kroos, Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, 克洛泽/克罗斯, 克罗斯/莫德里奇
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18





	1. 第一部分-第二部分

安分守己

第一部分

罗伊斯终于找了份报酬丰厚的工作。  
这份工作所隶属的集团多少带着违法的性质，但毕竟财大气粗，有些黑帮气也算不得缺点——这年头连政客都和黑帮有染，他一个小角色，要混口饭吃，要混个有头有脸，顾不得也没资格去要求一份工作“身家清白”。  
倒不如说，罗伊斯还挺高兴这工作带些黑帮的性质。他以前没少羡慕电影里那些唬人的黑手党形象。  
在去见老板之前，莱万已经把情况大概都对罗伊斯说了。  
“‘老板’是克洛泽，你肯定听过。”  
“我听过，”罗伊斯立刻接话，“但他就是‘真正的’老板吗？他上头还有没有人了？”  
“没有，”莱万看着罗伊斯，觉得他异想天开，“他就是我们的头儿，就是那个可以一句话把你丢去喂鲨鱼的人。”  
罗伊斯拍着莱万的胳膊大笑起来。  
·  
莱万带他去了他们的一处“办公地点”。这里算是办公的地方，也有一半算是克洛泽在城内的落脚点，他有时在这里住。也就是说，一处半公半私的地方。  
那栋别墅比平常住家的更大些。到了三楼，莱万带罗伊斯走进一个大房间。房中有六七人，或站或坐。克洛泽坐在一条极宽大的沙发上。罗伊斯从未见过他，但他立即就确定这人是克洛泽，这根本不需要想，任何人都能看出他是这里的头儿。  
其他或站或坐的那些人，一半生意人的样子，一半黑手党的样子，都是克洛泽的手下。  
唯一一个例外是正在沙发上酣睡的那个人。  
克洛泽身旁睡着一个金发的年轻人，对方侧躺着，背对着他们，罗伊斯看不到他的脸，只是凭感觉认为那人一定很年轻。他通身穿着宽大的白色衣裳，腰腿上缠着毯子，睡得正熟。  
莱万没告诉他克洛泽是这么没分寸的人啊，罗伊斯想。竟然把情人带到这种场合，啧，这怎么说也算得上是工作场合呢，那么多重要人物来来往往，结果克洛泽竟然让情人躺在身旁睡觉。  
克洛泽的手指甚至能碰到那年轻人的金发。  
屋内的人对此见怪不怪。克洛泽爱干嘛就干嘛，谁闲的不要命了要去对他说三道四。  
唯一一个没有顾忌的是拉姆。  
他是在莱万和罗伊斯之后进来的，有事要问克洛泽，只一句话的功夫。  
见了沙发上的人，拉姆问了句：“这是怎么了？”  
“托尼发烧了。”克洛泽答道。  
拉姆挑挑眉，没再提这话，向克洛泽问眼下的一件事要怎么处理。  
听到“托尼”这名字，罗伊斯向那人匆忙地瞟了一眼。说来奇怪，虽看不到脸，但罗伊斯竟也觉得那人很像克罗斯。  
但叫托尼的人很多，克罗斯根本不可能出现在这种地方，他还是不要胡思乱想了。  
莱万和罗伊斯等了一会儿，直到克洛泽和拉姆说完话，莱万才带罗伊斯走近。  
罗伊斯需要做一件只有新面孔和没有案底的新人才能做的活儿。若非如此，他也根本不可能与克洛泽一行人有交集。这活儿有风险，但报酬丰厚，罗伊斯没理由拒绝。  
双方正说着话，克洛泽身旁那人动了动。罗伊斯注意到了，但对方毕竟是克洛泽的情人，他还是不要看的好。有些人在这种事情上异常敏感，他可不想给自己惹麻烦。  
见他似乎是醒了，克洛泽并没看他，只是动了动胳膊，手搭在年轻人的额头上，看看他是不是不再发烧了。  
年轻人醒了，他坐起身来，打着哈欠，揉了揉头发，对自己睡在一屋子黑手党中间见怪不怪。  
“自己去找东西吃。”克洛泽对他说了句，又转回头来对莱万和罗伊斯说话。  
“噢——”那年轻人拖着声音答道。  
罗伊斯无法不看着他。  
为什么他刚刚分手两个星期的前男友会出现在这里？  
两个星期前克罗斯还灰头土脸地和罗伊斯一起住在破烂的小公寓里，一转眼的功夫，他就成了黑帮头目的情人？  
克罗斯睡眼惺忪地推开毯子、正要穿鞋，他一面打哈欠一面环顾四周，看到罗伊斯时，他的哈欠憋回去了，神色也清醒了。  
罗伊斯立即把目光移开了。  
克罗斯呆了呆，什么都没发生似的穿上鞋子。  
他向外走去，和什么人说了话，过一会儿又回来了。他在大窗户那边的一张桌子旁坐下，食物很快送过来了。  
克罗斯所在的位置距离谈话的人们略远些，但正好在克洛泽的视线范围内。罗伊斯有种感觉，似乎克洛泽是有意这样安排的，让他能时刻看到克罗斯在干什么。  
克罗斯烦得很。克洛泽不信他，怀疑他是卧底、是其他帮派的人。  
克洛泽让克罗斯时刻在视线之内，着实有因为他发了烧、对他担心的成分，但克洛泽更担心克罗斯存有异心、是敌对势力安排过来的人。  
克罗斯吃过东西后要回卧室去，他正要碰到卧室的门，正在这时，克洛泽对罗伊斯问道：“你们认识？”  
罗伊斯呆了呆，“您是指什么？”  
“你和托尼，你们认识？”克洛泽重复道。  
罗伊斯如果回答“认识”，接下来必然要解释他和克罗斯是哪种认识。对克洛泽撒谎愚蠢之极，可若说实话也不见得会好到哪去。这房间里还另外有六七个人在。在这种时候告诉克洛泽他的情人是自己的前男友？他疯了吗？  
罗伊斯瞠目结舌，不知道该说什么。这时克罗斯忽然折返，走到克洛泽身后，左臂环着克洛泽的脖子，右手挡着嘴巴、在他耳旁低声说了什么。  
克洛泽听过后，在克罗斯手臂上攥了一下就放开了。克罗斯走了。  
“会用枪吗？”克洛泽对罗伊斯问。  
话题忽然又回到了工作上。仿佛刚刚的插曲根本不存在似的。  
克罗斯消失在克洛泽身后的那扇暗红色木门里。  
·  
和克洛泽在一起一个星期后，克罗斯还是会常常从梦中惊醒。  
他不可能对自己说他完全不怨恨马尔科。可与其说是怨恨，克罗斯其实是不明所以。  
他十七岁，对这世界一知半解，许多事他根本想不通也解释不清。  
罗伊斯说分手，克罗斯是早有准备的。他们过得都不顺，两人的关系也渐渐冷淡下来。克罗斯认为是罗伊斯首先冷淡下去的，因为罗伊斯是这样的态度，所以克罗斯也不好一味对他热情——但最初克罗斯是这样尝试过的，发现并无效果之后，克罗斯就放弃了。  
他们的关系越来越平淡，直到有一天罗伊斯终于开口，说他们应当分开了。  
克罗斯很平静地答应了。然后收拾了东西，从他们一同租的小公寓里滚出去了。罗伊斯还提议说他不必这么快就搬走，再说这地方是他们两人一起租的，租金还有半年才到期。  
克罗斯装出了十分平静的样子。没事，你不用管我，租金就那样吧，我这就出去另找个地方住，租房子很快的。  
克罗斯一点也不平静。他要是平静，就会好好想想那半年的房租钱，不要死撑着面子告诉罗伊斯他无所谓、而是应当让他还钱、或继续住下去才对。毕竟，克罗斯身上也不剩下多少钱了。  
克罗斯剩下的就只有年轻气盛。  
他十七岁，孤身一人流浪在街上，一不留神就会被这世界一口吞掉。  
·  
又一次，克罗斯从梦中惊醒，梦见了他与罗伊斯同居的那些日子，然后梦见罗伊斯说他们应当分手那天。  
“怎么了？”克洛泽醒了。  
他的胳膊伸过来。两人之间隔了些距离，克洛泽摸了摸克罗斯的头发。  
“做梦了。”克罗斯答道，心有余悸。  
刚刚他猛地颤栗起来，连床都跟着动了。克洛泽还没见过谁这样。克罗斯几乎每晚都会做噩梦。醒了之后，就常常要一直睁着眼睛到天明。  
“过来。”克洛泽说了声。  
克罗斯向克洛泽那边挪动，靠在他怀里。  
克罗斯不知道有人依靠是否是好事，但至少，夜里能有人陪着，惊醒之后能有个人可抱着，感觉到底不坏。  
克洛泽身上很热。克罗斯刚刚冒了一身冷汗，浑身发凉。  
“要不要去洗个澡？”  
“不要。”克罗斯答道，更紧地扑在克洛泽怀里让他抱着。  
“你还在想你原来的男朋友？”克洛泽问。  
“我不是在‘想’他，是想起他，想起分手那天，吓了一跳。”  
“为什么吓了一跳？”  
“我害怕，”克罗斯闭着眼，头埋在克洛泽肩颈处，“换了你……十五岁就和某个人在一起，十七岁忽然就被甩开了，你也会害怕。”  
克洛泽很怀疑。克罗斯所说的需要认真去喜欢一个人才会认真受伤，他还没对谁动过情，对眼前这个毛孩子当然也没有。  
克罗斯紧搂着克洛泽，胳膊渐渐松了。  
克洛泽以为他会很快睡着，但过了半晌，克罗斯依旧没合眼。  
“我们睡吧，米洛，”克罗斯道，“再这样继续一张床上躺着、什么也不做，我会觉得你和我都有毛病的。再说，做了之后，我说不定还能快点睡着。”  
“你还没成年。”  
克罗斯笑了。“你还在乎这个？我成没成年又怎么样，以前还不是和人睡了两年？和他都睡了，和你有什么不行？”  
克洛泽也笑了，“我该怎么理解这种比较？”  
“他么，伤了我的心，但你没有。”  
“你在赌气吗？”  
克罗斯仰起头来，向克洛泽望着。  
“我要说很可笑的话了，你不能笑我，”他抬起头，大大的眼睛望着克洛泽，有分哀伤，“我想爱，也想被人爱。”  
说罢，克罗斯自己笑了，咕哝道，“我不是在要求你爱我，但体会到类似的感情，或者通过某种方式骗骗自己，让自己产生这种假象，也算是一种安慰……小孩子才会说的胡话罢了。”  
“你很爱他？”克洛泽问，“你过去的男朋友？”  
“我不知道，”克罗斯回答，“我喜欢他，我依赖他。但人不该这样，我知道……不能依赖别人，最后会被一耳光打回现实的。”  
沉默一会儿，克罗斯抬起头，吻上克洛泽的嘴唇。  
克洛泽没再说话，握着克罗斯的一条腿拉到自己身上。  
·  
罗伊斯终于拿到了钱。  
虽说这几个月不怎么太平，但罗伊斯终归有惊无险地干完了第一票活儿。他死睡了两天两夜，只醒过来几次吃了些东西、去了浴室，然后继续死睡。待他醒来时，钱已经分了好几种方式过来了。一些现金，一点转账，一张并非他名字但是知道密码的卡。  
“别存到自己的卡里去，”罗伊斯收到钱后，格策告诫他，“这是规矩，要小心些。”  
罗伊斯点点头，半听不听，他查了查钱，双手各抓着一把钞票、忽然拥抱了格策。  
“我们去庆祝吧，马里奥！现在我有这么多钱了！”  
格策被抱呆了。  
“你去和你的朋友庆祝吧，我就不去了。”  
罗伊斯抓着大把的钱，困惑地向格策望着。  
“我没有朋友，你就不能赏个脸？”  
格策笑了，再不推辞，“好啊，请我吃饭吧。”  
罗伊斯打开手机找附近的餐厅。他们在郊外的一处落脚点，罗伊斯对这附近不熟。  
说起来，他对格策也不熟。格策是半途被调过来帮他的忙的，两人才刚认识六个星期。  
罗伊斯还没找到餐厅，许尔勒忽然闯进来打断他们俩，说让罗伊斯去接一个人。  
“我没办法开车。”许尔勒说。  
“显而易见。”罗伊斯望着他被纱布吊起来的胳膊笑道。  
“闭嘴，开车去。马里奥，你也一起去，我们要回总部。”  
“喔……”  
罗伊斯开车，许尔勒坐在副驾上指路，格策在后排坐着。  
车开了近一个小时，他们才抵达一座小镇的郊外、在一排仓库前停下。三人等了等，很快，大门打开了，一个满身是血的人走出来。  
罗伊斯没料到会在这种地方再见到托尼——至少不是这幅模样。  
他整个人都变了。  
克罗斯依旧带着年轻人无法摆脱的幼稚，他脸上沾着血，看上去木木的，活像个做错事又不打算承认的学生。  
他穿着黑西装，白衬衫上一整片都是红的，简直要让人以为那是衣服原本的颜色。  
“啊呦，从血窟里爬出来了？”  
克罗斯在后排坐下、关好车门后，许尔勒笑道。  
“屠宰场，”克罗斯答道，疲倦又懒散，“他们管这叫屠宰场。”  
“托尼，你脸上坏了，这儿有个小伤口。”格策指了指他的眼睛下面。  
“没事。”  
克罗斯答了一句，迷糊地闭上眼靠到椅背上。  
上车时，他看了罗伊斯一眼，但两人并未交谈。  
自从上次见到克罗斯在克洛泽身旁熟睡后，这还是罗伊斯第一次见到他。  
他其实不知道克罗斯和克洛泽究竟是什么关系，当然也不能多嘴去问。而集团中的事务分为许多个部分，各自没有联系，罗伊斯不知道旁人做的是什么工作，也不知道克罗斯在做什么。  
罗伊斯与克罗斯的关系，倒不知怎么流传开来了。大家都知道他们过去是恋人。回程路上，格策多少有些尴尬，许尔勒倒是无所谓的样子。  
过了一会儿，格策的尴尬翻倍了。克罗斯睡熟了，他干脆躺下、枕着格策的大腿。格策大惊失色，许尔勒则淡定地拿出手机来拍照。  
“你有把柄在我手上了，马里奥，你要是惹了我，我就把照片给老板看。”  
“你别闹，安德烈……这、这可不是闹着玩的……我们没怎么样……”  
克罗斯睡得很沉，像是几天几夜没睡似的。他累坏了，可依旧睡得不安稳，他抓住格策的手攥着，格策想要把手抽出来，但克罗斯攥得很紧。  
在格策陷入绝望时，许尔勒又多拍了两张照片。  
罗伊斯从后视镜里看到了，心里也说不出是什么滋味。克罗斯睡觉时很粘人，又是抱又是抓……托尼醒着的时候其实也很粘人。  
但现在，都和他没关系了。  
·  
进了市内，车速降了下来。堵车了。  
克罗斯终于醒了，他要纸巾擦脸，但纸巾干巴巴的，擦不掉血迹，格策给他找了一瓶水，洇湿纸巾后，克罗斯将脸上和脖子上干涸的血都擦下去了。  
克罗斯脱掉染血的西装外套，又把衬衫也脱了。他看了格策一眼。  
“衣服借我，回头我洗了还你。”  
格策上身穿了件黑色T恤，外面套了一件没系扣的薄衬衫。他脱下衬衫给克罗斯了。  
“你折腾什么呢？”格策问。  
“我满脸满身都是血的，难道要等着给人看了好邀功？”克罗斯反问。  
“哦——”许尔勒应声，对罗伊斯和格策说，“你们俩可不要学他。托尼不用邀功，但你们需要。”  
格策笑了。罗伊斯依旧不做声。  
好不容易挤过了拥堵的晚高峰，四人终于抵达城内的落脚点。进去之后，他们立即被带到餐厅去了。  
这是顿很随意的晚餐，众人边吃边等，他们回来得太晚，有些人已经吃完了。餐桌旁有十几人的位置，空位还剩下四五个，克罗斯头也不抬，直接走到克洛泽身旁的位置，他并不对谁打招呼，也没和克洛泽说话，坐下就开始吃。他面前的碟子，倒是早就有人为他放好食物了。  
克洛泽也没对克罗斯说话，只是向另外三人打招呼，让他们也坐下吃饭。  
克罗斯闷头吃着东西。  
众人边吃边聊，克洛泽对另外三人问过了情况，这才转头看向克罗斯，低声问道：“没受伤吧？”  
克罗斯摇头。  
“脸上坏了一块。”  
克洛泽在他脸上的小伤口下摸了摸，克罗斯没有反应。  
众人都在各自聊天。克洛泽在他脸上吻了一下，也没人留意。  
过了一会儿，克罗斯吃好了。他乏味地在克洛泽身旁坐着，像只困倦的猫。他左手放在桌上，握着杯子，听众人说话，右手放在桌下，握着克洛泽的手。  
今天米洛的手好热。他想。  
·  
夜里，克洛泽回到房中时，克罗斯已蜷缩在被子里睡了。  
他在床上躺下，刚抱住克罗斯，克罗斯就抬起胳膊和腿，八爪鱼一样搂到他身上。  
克洛泽在克罗斯耳朵上吻了吻。  
“这次想要什么？”  
“要你。”克罗斯困倦地回答。  
“还有呢？”  
“要……要米洛。”克罗斯又说。  
他困极了，已说不出话了，趴在克洛泽怀里呼呼大睡。  
·  
清早，克罗斯还没清醒，已经被人抬起了腿。  
他知道是克洛泽，于是并不反抗。前一晚克罗斯太累，他们没机会亲近，这天大清早的就补上了。  
克罗斯自己也觉得应当“补上”，他下身早就精神了。  
克洛泽分开他的腿架在腰旁，俯身吻了吻他。  
“你想现在，还是等吃过早饭？”  
克罗斯才不要等。他已经硬了，又被克洛泽分开了腿，根本不可能忍到早饭后。  
“现在，”克罗斯伸手搂他的脖子，“抱我。”  
·  
克罗斯时常觉得受不住与克洛泽的性事，爽得受不住的那一种。克洛泽比他年长十二岁，在床上能让克罗斯爽得晕过去。  
话虽如此，但克洛泽对他并不粗暴。克罗斯不觉得这与克洛泽的身份有什么反差，克洛泽待他向来温柔。  
虽说这种温柔并不意味着完完全全的善意。  
结束之后，克罗斯好久都起不来床，克洛泽通常都会陪他好一会儿。他知道克罗斯很喜欢这种亲密，于是并不急于下床，睡饱了也继续抱着他。  
克罗斯疲倦地翻过身来面对着他，闭着眼向克洛泽的方向靠去，吻他的嘴唇。  
“今天想做什么？”  
“什么也不要做，”克罗斯咕哝，“不要上课，今天要休息。”  
“好，今天休息，”克洛泽吻着他的头发，“好孩子，干得真利落。”  
他在说克罗斯刚刚完成的任务。  
“要我陪你？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯点头。金发毛茸茸地蹭着克洛泽的脸。  
克洛泽今天其实有其他安排，但并没有紧要的，于是都推掉了，这天只陪克罗斯。  
现在克罗斯多数时间都要“上课”。克洛泽还没完全决定要让这小家伙未来做什么，只是，人尽其能，物尽其用，他每天都为克罗斯安排了“课程”。固定的课程是射击，克罗斯学得很快，后来克洛泽决定给他加些新的东西。  
克罗斯知道以后，那样子又懵懂又觉得无趣似的。  
“噢，要学打架了。”  
他这样说。  
克洛泽笑了好半天。他找了人来陪克罗斯练习格斗。  
“‘打架’又不会害了你。”  
过了一个多月，克罗斯有一阵总是看起来不大高兴。早上吃个饭也眉头紧锁。  
“什么事惹得你不高兴了？”克洛泽问。  
“我不要喝牛奶了。”  
“你在长身体嘛。”克洛泽要他每天都喝掉一大盒牛奶。  
“我又不是小孩子。牛奶不好喝。”克罗斯又说。  
克洛泽在他身旁坐下。“哦……可是，别的‘牛奶’，你倒是喝得不少。”  
“那是因为我高兴，”克罗斯道，说这种话竟完全不会脸红，理直气壮的，“喝这种牛奶可不会觉得高兴。牛奶不好闻，搞得我身上也沾着奶味。”  
“你就不能为了让我高兴，每天忍痛喝一点？”  
“这可是好多！这可不是一点！”  
克罗斯抗鑉议着，但克洛泽既然都这样说了，他后来还是让步了。  
他继续吃饭，忍痛喝着牛奶。  
“怎么还不开心？”克洛泽问，看他身上青一块紫一块的，问道，“课程让你不高兴了？”  
“不高兴。”克罗斯回答，大口吃着饭。  
“那你想怎么样？”  
克罗斯放下刀叉。  
“再这样下去，我要变成一个被人耻笑的笨蛋的，就是那种……那种头脑简单、四肢发达的人。我会被人笑话的！”  
“我一点也不觉得你头脑简单，”克洛泽捏了捏他的胳膊，“再说，你现在也算不上‘四肢发达’。”  
“我要上课，”克罗斯说，“你找老师给我，我要上学校的课。”  
他这样一说，克洛泽才忽然想到这事。之前他就觉得好像少了点什么似的。  
克洛泽同意了。他不介意为克罗斯提供更多。  
毕竟，克罗斯为他完成的好几单活儿都价值不菲，而克洛泽不仅没付钱，还一直在睡克罗斯——虽说和他睡是克罗斯自愿的。  
克洛泽又找了老师给他。于是克罗斯每天都很忙。不忙的时候，他就帮克洛泽干活去，一声不吭地沾着一身血回来。  
·  
一开始，克罗斯其实不是这个打算。  
他也根本没打算，不知道要做什么。他只是打定主意，再也不要努力了。  
他不要做其他事了，他这辈子什么也不要做了，他无法成为任何人，无法做到任何事，他的生活早就结束了。  
他不过是骗自己，才以为他拥有些什么东西的。这些都是他自欺欺人。  
你什么也没有。  
他向镜子里的人看，一面这样想着。他感觉到意料之中的沮丧，和意想不到的轻松。  
他有理由放弃了。他有理由自暴自弃、一味堕落。他有理由不做任何事，放任自己成为最不堪的人。  
为什么不这样做？  
曾以为爱着的人抛弃了他，而他这一生还从未被人珍视过。在这样长大的情况下，他要如何变成一个快乐的、充满信心的人？  
克罗斯年纪还小，没经历过什么事，原本就是一节树枝似的可以随时被折断的年纪。  
自暴自弃是最适合他的。他可以这样做……为什么不？还有什么光明的未来在等着他吗？  
不需要天大的事就能压垮他。他破碎得又快又轻易。  
克罗斯知道这样的自己窝囊，可眼下他就是这样的人，连去改变的力气和想法都没有。  
从今天开始，他不努力了。从前无论是工作还是爱着一个人，他的努力都没有回报。或许他再等一等，就能等来更好的结果，但他不等了。  
他现在只想任性，只想随心所欲。堕落也没关系。他不在乎，也没有一个爱着他的人替他心疼和在乎。  
那时克洛泽并未说明他们的关系，但从已知的两个事实来推断，情况就已经很明显了：一，克洛泽不允许克罗斯离开；二，他们每天都发生关系。  
克洛泽不让他走，主要还是怀疑他的身份，唯恐他是敌对势力的人。再者，多多少少，克洛泽对他确实有些好感。  
至于他们发生关系，这是克罗斯自愿的，是他的提议。他并不讨厌克洛泽。  
这恐怕连包养都算不上，就是被人看管着不能离开、没有自由。  
但克罗斯不介意。  
他还年轻，他无事可做，他有大把的时光可以挥霍。  
然后在无事可做时想想过去，想个说法安慰自己他不会因为那段失败的恋情彻底破碎。  
再然后，与过去一笔勾销。  
他永远不会对马尔科说出那些话。我或许幼稚，但我全心全意地喜欢你，我愿意为你去死，我看中我们的感情，我爱你，希望见到你幸福，你的幸福就是我的幸福。  
他也不会告诉马尔科，他们看似平静的分手对他的伤害有多大。  
·  
克罗斯不问克洛泽他们的关系，得过且过，今朝有酒今朝醉。  
他被克洛泽囚禁，但克罗斯自己也并不想走——一开始他就不想走，一开始，他背着行囊走出同租的公寓时，他想的就是要找个地方住。  
现在他找到了，还提供食宿，夜里还有人可抱，可以发生关系，简直没有更好的事。  
他认为彻底的堕落应该做足全套。  
他与克洛泽一同生活，像个情人、像个被囚禁的人那样，在夜里与克洛泽发生关系，而在白天，克罗斯也试着让克洛泽高兴些。  
要知道，他可是个不付房租的房客。  
克罗斯不认为他用上床抵了房租。是他主动要和克洛泽发生关系的。他很喜欢。  
他们很多时候都住在这个半公半私的地方，周围有很多双眼睛看着。克罗斯不知道克洛泽是怎么对别人解释他的身份的。但旁人都很尊敬他。  
克罗斯体会到了从未体会过的东西。  
他得到今天的一切，竟然不需要付出自由之外的任何代价。这会宠坏他，会扭曲他的想法和心智。  
克洛泽给了他新的提议。  
·  
“你被神眷顾，”他在黑夜里吻着克罗斯汗津津的额头，“你什么都能做到。”  
他给克罗斯枪。  
·  
洗过了澡，克罗斯换衣服，衣角折进去了一块，克洛泽帮他翻了过来，顺手把他搂到腿上坐着。两人还没决定要去什么地方。克罗斯说要出去玩，却不知道要去哪。  
“你要去看电影吗？”克洛泽问。  
“不要，看电影我就看不到你了，也不能和你说话，白白浪费两个小时。”  
这样的话总是让人心软。  
他说的是实话，克洛泽也知如此，但嘴上还是说着：“这么快就变得油嘴滑舌的。”  
克罗斯也不解释，闷闷地揪着衣袖的扣子。  
他还没换好衣服，现在只穿着衬衫和内裤。他起来去穿裤子，这功夫克洛泽的手机响了，他接电话，克罗斯坐在床上玩手机，玩了一会儿，他觉得无聊了，觉得手机没有克洛泽有趣，于是眼睛追着克洛泽看。  
克洛泽讲着电话，过了一会儿发现托尼在盯着他，就走到克罗斯面前来。  
“……有什么不放心的，也不是天大的事。你就当做是让他们练练手……”  
他拿着手机一面说着，一面摸克罗斯的耳朵。  
克罗斯毛蓬蓬的脑袋靠到了克洛泽胸前。过一会儿，他又抬起头来向克洛泽看。  
克洛泽也正盯着他。  
托尼或许什么都没有，可毕竟年轻。  
克罗斯的外貌谈不上漂亮，但他的模样很对克洛泽的胃口。克洛泽觉得他好看。  
克洛泽打完了电话，手机扔到床上。克罗斯去拉他的手，把他拽得更近些，自己仰起头来。  
“怎么了？”克洛泽明知故问。  
“亲我。”  
他仰着头向克洛泽看。  
克洛泽要是能抵抗得住才有鬼。  
“你这小鬼，越来越会勾引人。”  
被这样说了，克罗斯也不吭声，反而把克洛泽拉到床上来坐着，自己跨到他腿上去亲他。克洛泽和他闹，故意向后躲，克罗斯立即上了勾，着急地追过去亲。  
两人互相防备着，但也着实被对方吸引。克罗斯很喜欢克洛泽，在他面前的亲昵也不是假装。  
托尼喜欢他，于是托尼在他面前时很听话，甚至顺从。  
但他在旁人面前不这样，简直有些木讷。和他说任务，他会很认真地听着，向对方询问细节，但如果是开玩笑，或者是和他聊天，克罗斯就只是应付，他对别人就是没话说。  
他不打算花时间在无用的人情世故上了。从前他对这世界迁就太多，世界并未回报给他什么好东西。如今他态度冷淡起来、待人更沉默、更生硬，生活反而轻松起来了。  
“昨天见到罗伊斯，你们聊了什么？”  
“我们没说话。”克罗斯回答。  
“不打算问个好？”  
“他看起来挺好，不用问，”克罗斯脸色不太自然，“我们不要再说这个了。快去吃饭，我早就饿了。”  
克罗斯刚一下床，克洛泽就把他拉了回来。  
“你不知道我有多嫉妒他，”他的声音低了下去，“他早了两年得到你，干了你不知多少次，一想起来就让人发狂。”  
克罗斯揉揉鼻子。“你多做几次不就好了。我又没有不让你睡。”  
“可他见到了十五岁的托尼，他得到了那时候的你，我却没有。”克洛泽又说。  
“我还没见过十五岁的你呢！和我说这个！”克罗斯嚷道，“比我大了十二岁，也不知道和多少人鬼混过！我还没和你生气，你反倒要质问我？你说，你有过多少人？”  
克洛泽就只是笑。克罗斯和他闹了起来，气鼓鼓地在他身上捶着。  
“一看你就不是什么好人，还说这种话！”  
克罗斯在别人面前木讷，但对克洛泽却话很多，他也渐渐地会和克洛泽调情、开玩笑了，虽说次数很少。  
“一把年纪了，还要和小鬼头吃醋！”克罗斯嚷道。  
“你也是小鬼头。”克洛泽笑道。  
·  
在遇见克洛泽之前，克罗斯其实不会撒娇，而且也并没有一个可以让他撒娇的人。他与马尔科年纪只相差一岁，更没有撒娇的道理。  
但与克洛泽在一起时，这就成了很自然的一件事。克罗斯根本不必刻意，他与克洛泽这样相处有种水到渠成的自然。  
为克洛泽干了几次活，克罗斯渐渐发觉“除掉”某个人这种工作的金钱价值。这其实很昂贵。而克洛泽一开始让他去做，也是没把他的命当回事。如果克罗斯是敌对势力的人，那么在任务中死了也不可惜（甚至更好）；而如果克罗斯不是，克洛泽也没有损失，这孩子没人牵挂，消失了也不会有人费心去找或者报鑉警。  
克洛泽知道他年纪小又没经验，不会给他特别难的任务。但实际上，年轻和缺乏经验，有时候对于某些任务反而是优点。克罗斯胜于同龄人的地方，不仅是他在运动上的天赋（就勉强这样形容他在暴力上的天赋吧），更在于他对于暴力和血腥的态度。他不理解，不在乎，不知道对错，也不知道害怕。  
凭空冒出来这样一个人，也怪不得克洛泽怀疑他。  
如今克罗斯已在克洛泽身边三个月了，克洛泽依旧没有放松警惕。卧底这种事，坚持上几年、十几年不露馅的也大有人在。  
但克洛泽觉得托尼很有趣，与他相处也很好玩。身边有个这样年轻的情人，他自己也一夜间年轻了似的。  
托尼不傻，托尼不敢完全相信他，但托尼喜欢他，就算什么也不做，他也喜欢呆在克洛泽身边。  
克洛泽走运的地方在于，他碰到的是刚刚分手的托尼。他刚刚从上一个舒适区走出来，恼怒，沮丧，无依无靠，连自己新的身份与定位都不确定，心又碎得彻彻底底。他正是在这样的时候碰到克洛泽。  
可仔细算来，克洛泽其实没有帮他。倒是利用得很顺手，让克洛泽免了不少麻烦，甚至省了很多钱。克罗斯知道自己做的那些活儿在黑市上都是要价很高的，但他没对克洛泽要酬劳。在钱的问题上，克罗斯所知道的太少，他还在犯傻，以为钱不重要。以为不要钱就更证明他的价值或品格。  
但不要酬劳只会让人看轻他的价值。  
越不计较所得，就越会什么也得不到。  
克罗斯得到的教训还不够。  
·  
他高高兴兴地和克洛泽吃饭去了。克洛泽对他的饮食管理很严格，这天破例让他吃了块蛋糕。  
那时天气好，他们在餐厅的露天区，阳光充足，克罗斯浑身都暖洋洋的，融化的奶油流淌进胃里，他满嘴都是甜味。  
他以为这样的甜就够了。这样微小的幸福、平凡的时刻，这种不必克洛泽为他付出任何东西的恋情就足够好了。  
克罗斯错的离谱。  
但年轻的好处太多，他有大把时光可以犯错。  
·

第二部分  
（时间跳到五年后。偶尔有过去的插叙）

见到莫德里奇的第一面，克罗斯就想上他。  
那晚的莫德里奇没有什么不同，那晚的莫德里奇平庸至极。他略带疲态，金发黯淡，双眼无神。  
那天克罗斯挨了一枪。他的左臂包着绷带，胳膊在西装下吊着。因为许久不曾受过伤，他的手下与熟人都打趣他，说他十有八九是碰到了动心的人，于是故意放水。  
克罗斯和他们一起笑。他没有心，于是笑得更厉害。  
那天在赴宴之前他就喝了酒。只因他想，他能这样做。他知道宴会上有许多举足轻重的人物，但克罗斯不必在乎他们，那些举足轻重的人物都要看他的脸色，要来巴结他。  
克罗斯大醉特醉，喝了个痛快。没有人敢管他，谁也奈何不了他。就连克洛泽也拿他毫无办法。  
克洛泽吻他时，克罗斯迷蒙地笑。他没有躲开，但觉得好笑。  
他头脑晕沉，身体飘轻，脑中各种思绪乱做一团。  
他不要克洛泽，他不要一个和他一样没有心的人。他想抱着另一个人，醉醺醺地倒在他怀里，对他说尽胡话、情话、下流话，要他脸红，要他脸红着脱去衣服给克罗斯抱，要他颤着声音叫克罗斯的名字，说他只属于克罗斯一人。  
克罗斯有过的只是几个情人。或许连情人也算不上，不过是几次不好不坏的性爱——或许很好，但克罗斯满足的只有身体。他太贪婪，没有人能填满他那颗心。  
“我要的更多，米洛，你给不了。”  
醉酒时，他抓着克洛泽的领子这样说道。  
这话一语双关，克洛泽听了不恼火才怪，他把克罗斯干得下不了床。  
也只有在床上，克罗斯才会露出他过去的样子。他像是又回到了十年前，回到了克洛泽刚把他养在身边的时候，那时他的胳膊上没有纹身，头发上也没有发胶，他软绵绵地搂着克洛泽，呜咽着抱他，呜咽着求他，一声声唤着“米洛”，央求克洛泽说他爱他。  
如今他已不会再这样求着克洛泽了。他与过去一样搂着克洛泽呻吟，却只是为性爱。  
他已不会再乞求爱情了。  
克罗斯尽管在床上喊着克洛泽的名字、呜咽着对他求饶，下了床，他仍是那副无法无天的样子。他要出门了，要去应对一单大生意，他一个月以后会回来，或者不，他回来以后可能会来见克洛泽，也可能不。  
克洛泽拿他没有办法。他已经长大了。  
克罗斯说得对。他要的太多，克洛泽给不了。  
·  
如今克罗斯名义上仍是克洛泽的情人，但两人已经很少一同过夜了。克罗斯去见克洛泽，与他谈生意上的事，有时他懒得当天往返，就住在克洛泽那里。性爱更像是附加品，有或没有他都不关心，也无所谓。  
他们亲密，或者疏远，克罗斯都只看做是工作，而克洛泽也不过是个不好不坏的老板，不值得他卖命，不值得他掏心挖肺。  
从前他是掏心挖肺过的。知道克洛泽对他感情不多，也依旧一厢情愿。他愿意爱着米洛，愿意让他的米洛为所欲为，直到有一天他不愿意。  
·  
被打伤了胳膊，克罗斯并不觉得疼。他仍与从前一样，对痛觉的感知十分麻木。  
挨了子弹不难受。没有见到莫德里奇难受。  
克罗斯在许多人的遮挡之下捕捉到他的侧脸。克罗地亚人并无过人之处，可克罗斯的眼睛勾在了他身上，追随着他一整晚。他这模样实在失态，手下们也觉得不能由着他继续这种样子，问是否要将莫德里奇带来、介绍给他。  
克罗斯拒绝了。他为什么要人把莫德里奇介绍给自己？他什么时候说过他想认识莫德里奇了？克罗斯不想知道他是谁，不想和他交谈，他只想将克罗地亚人的西装扯烂，把他压在桌子上干他。  
就在这里，在酒会上，在满室黑手党众目睽睽之下。  
把他按到长桌上，任由杯碟翻倒，食物酒水四溅，满地狼藉。他会扯下克罗地亚人的裤子，让他被自己干到泪水涟涟。  
这是他的诚意与痴迷，是他的疯狂与不顾一切。他愿在所有人面前丢尽了脸，他要为他的卢卡走向自毁。  
这是他爱着莫德里奇的缘故，是他初次见面，就肤浅、狂热地为他着迷的缘故。  
酒会上人多，他自己的手下，克洛泽的手下，手握各方势力的黑手党，许多重要人物都在场。但克罗斯不在乎，眼睛勾在了莫德里奇身上。  
他知道他的失态，不介意他的失态。  
尽管让所有人都知道他迷恋一个已婚的人，让所人知道他觊觎拉莫斯的伴侣，让克洛泽知道他又一次对旁人动心，又要干出与人偷情的勾当。  
这些人他没有一个在意。  
唯一需要在意的是他自己的欲望，他的爱情与疯狂。  
·  
这很严重。这不只是上床那么简单，也不只是爱情。这关系到他的命。他要卢卡，他要上卢卡，他要卢卡变成他的，否则他就活不下去，他会逼疯自己，会宁愿一枪打在太阳穴上也不要忍受无法得到克罗地亚人的痛苦。  
他终于走向莫德里奇。  
这一晚他时时盯着克罗地亚人看，好多人都注意到了，莫德里奇也发现了克罗斯的失态。  
而当他终于走近莫德里奇，克罗斯又恢复了他平常的模样。从容优雅，意气风发。他亲密地握住莫德里奇的手，就好像他们是多年未见的朋友。  
“真高兴见到您。”他说道，笑容混合孩子的天真和权力的压迫。  
他吻莫德里奇的脸颊。莫德里奇早被他看得浑身不自在，目光几次闪躲。  
他与莫德里奇寒暄，和他聊生意，和他说闲话。  
他占了莫德里奇，旁人看出这势头，没有谁瞎了眼要来打扰。他们站在明晃晃的巨型吊灯下，正是所有人目光汇集的中心。  
“您的手受伤了。”莫德里奇看着他被包起来的手臂。  
“我一时疏忽，”克罗斯笑道，“被人一枪打在了心上，好不容易拦下来的。”  
这话像是事实，也像调情。莫德里奇不知说什么。  
“为什么您独自一人在这里？”  
“我和家里人一起来的。”莫德里奇答道。“家里人”是指他的手下。  
“不，我是说您的先生，拉莫斯怎么没有陪着您？他怎么能放心您一个人出门？”  
克罗斯语气暧昧。莫德里奇的耳朵红了。  
“他有事要忙。”  
“世上还有这样有眼无珠的人，”克罗斯笑道，“如果我有幸和您结婚，就算打断了腿我也要缠着您。”  
“您这样说太夸张了。”  
“这有什么夸张？我孑然一身，一无所有，如果能有幸和您这样的人在一起，当然死也不要放开手。”  
克罗斯这样说道。  
那天晚些时候，他也是这样对莫德里奇说的。他吻他，干得莫德里奇呻吟不止。他向莫德里奇哀求，说他一无所有。  
“怜悯我，卢卡……我什么都没有，只有你。”  
他撒谎。莫德里奇知道。克罗斯有常人没有的心狠，他有手段，有财富，有权力。他挂着克洛泽副手与情人的名义，实际上已与他平起平坐，克洛泽早就无法束缚他了。  
否则他又怎么敢当着克洛泽的面与他调情，众目睽睽之下将他从酒会上带走。  
可那一刻，克罗斯抱着莫德里奇，动情又无助。又是情人，又像孩子，他说他什么都没有，莫德里奇就相信他什么都没有。  
“我在这儿，”莫德里奇答道，“我是你的，你一个人的。”  
·  
那晚莫德里奇还不确定自己的想法。不确定是否要由着克罗斯这样与自己调情。可实际上，他无法拒绝克罗斯。  
酒会上大半的人他都不必在意。但克罗斯不同，他不是莫德里奇惹得起的。莫德里奇因他不安，最初是因为他的身份，后来就只因为他是克罗斯。  
他慌了，几次借口要走开，都被克罗斯拦住。  
这没用，卢卡。  
克罗斯凑到他耳旁说话时，在没有人能见到的角度，在莫德里奇耳朵上吻了吻。  
这没用，卢卡，不要躲了。今晚我们第一次见面，今晚你就要和我回家。我会立刻让人选一套房子给我，把你养在里面，光明正大地做我的情人。  
克罗斯在话语中暗示莫德里奇和他走。莫德里奇仍在试图拒绝。  
“我已经结婚了，您知道。名义上或是法律上，我都是他的合法伴侣。”  
克罗斯掐灭了烟。  
“哦？我还以为你是他的寡妇。”  
莫德里奇仓皇抬起头来，他的眼睛红着，像只兔子。  
·  
克洛泽留意到了他看向莫德里奇的目光，留意到他们一整晚的亲密。他为此不适，表面上虽然镇静，心中却慌。他还从未见到克罗斯对谁这样着迷。  
一整晚克罗斯都在莫德里奇身边。克洛泽没去打扰，没去把克罗斯叫回来。他要忙自己的事，他有许多人要应对，他没工夫去管一个不听话的毛孩子，更不可能吃什么醋。  
再后来，他见到克罗斯与莫德里奇提前走了。  
克罗斯走在前面，他昂着头，背脊挺直，金发熠熠闪光，莫德里奇跟在他身后，头略微垂着，耳尖发红。两人都是西装笔挺，步履从容，绝不会有人认为他们正要去偷情。  
克洛泽看到了，克洛泽并不关心，他与旁人继续说笑，喝了许多酒，喉咙又干又难受。  
·  
克罗斯手臂受伤，不能开车。司机送他们回去，同行的还有克罗斯的一个手下。  
路程漫长，克罗斯不等，他让莫德里奇坐到腿上来，让他自己脱裤子。  
毕竟克罗斯的左手受伤了，一只手实在不方便。  
“不。”  
莫德里奇涨红了脸。  
“您怎么这样狠心？”克罗斯紧搂着他，“我对您真心实意，您却要拒绝我？”  
“……不能在这儿。”莫德里奇小声说道。  
克罗斯吻他，吮着他的唇舌。  
“也就是您，我才勉为其难忍上这么久……”  
他放开莫德里奇，手伸进对方的裤子里，一面与他的手下和司机聊天说笑。莫德里奇面红耳赤，始终垂着头不肯抬起来。  
克罗斯的手机响了。他左手伤了，右手正握着克罗地亚人的性器，没有第三只手去接电话。  
“帮我把手机拿出来，卢卡，”克罗斯说着，右手的动作依旧没停，握着莫德里奇的性器套弄，莫德里奇涨红了脸，从克罗斯的口袋里拿出手机帮他接听，并举着手机放到他耳旁。  
“这样你就不觉得别扭？”克罗斯问，他短暂地抽出手来，把莫德里奇抱到大腿上，继续让莫德里奇为他举着手机，手再次伸进克罗地亚人的裤子里。  
“……谁要找我？……你们自己应付不就好了……不知道，让他滚，别耽误我良辰美景。好了，挂断就可以了，卢卡。”  
莫德里奇按照他所说的挂断电话，竟又把手机放进克罗斯的口袋里装好。  
“你怎么这么可爱？”克罗斯笑起来，搂着莫德里奇的脖子吻他。  
他就这样和莫德里奇玩了一路。  
回到家里，克罗斯关了门就将他压在门板上。他不管莫德里奇是谁，不管他结没结婚，他不在乎拉莫斯，他只在乎拉莫斯有没有干过卢卡。  
“他有吗？”  
他将莫德里奇抵在门，气喘吁吁地问他，“他有没有？”  
这其实很无礼。就算他们初次见面就情投意合，克罗斯也不应当问这种问题。这问题要留到六七次约会之后，要留到他与卢卡谈起童年与过往、谈起爱情与未来之后。但克罗斯不等，他没有那么多闲工夫，他不要和卢卡互相了解、谈天说地，他只要干他，干到他忘了他丈夫是谁，干到他忘了他结过婚，干到他只能呼唤克罗斯一人的名字、并说他只属于克罗斯一人。  
卢卡果然这样说了。  
他的眼睛在高潮时满溢泪水，他修长细瘦的手臂伸向克罗斯，如同求救。  
·  
莫德里奇是他今年最好的礼物。  
或许，是许多年来最好的。他并不特别，他什么都没有，但克罗斯就是为他着迷，为他发狂。  
他咬破了莫德里奇的肩膀，咬破了他的胸前和小腹，连他的大腿也被咬破，见了血。他问卢卡疼不疼，卢卡点头。他又问疼得舒服吗，卢卡还是点头。  
他们都疯了。  
克罗斯吃了他。吃得干干净净，让他的卢卡死去活来。莫德里奇红着眼，泪水在眼中打转，舒服得搂着克罗斯不松手。  
克罗斯疯了，为一场性事，为一个陌生人。只这一晚，什么都值了。他不是什么都没有，他身后空无一人，可如今他有卢卡了，这是他偷来的，抢来的，强占的，莫德里奇是别人的伴侣。他手上戴着与另一人的婚戒，被栓在另一人的婚姻里，克罗斯不管，克罗斯就是要他。  
莫德里奇怕他，最初与他一同从宴会上离开，只是屈从于克罗斯的势力，不敢激怒他。可回了家，莫德里奇心甘情愿变成他的。克罗斯咬破了他的身体，他也不知道害怕。他迎合着克罗斯的亲吻和进入，为他哭喊，为他呜咽。克罗斯的疯狂感染了他，克罗斯不会伤害他，克罗斯只想要他。  
·  
克罗斯还从没咬过谁。第二天看着莫德里奇满身的伤口，他自己也诧异，情人们让人着迷也并不少见，让他失态到这种地步的，却只有莫德里奇。  
“这都是我咬的？”克罗斯在他身上检查。  
“不然还能是谁。”莫德里奇回了一句。  
“这怪不得我，卢卡，这都是你的错，是你引诱我。”  
“我没有。”  
“你就有，你怎么能不承认呢？”  
克罗斯又去吻他，莫德里奇小心翼翼地迎合着。  
克罗斯见他一双眼像不安的兔子似的，似乎不知如何是好。  
“你担心什么？”克罗斯问，“我喜欢你，不会为难你的。你又没有惹到我，反而让我高兴，有什么可担心的？”  
“我是不敢招惹你。”  
“你已经招惹了，”克罗斯笑道，“现在后悔也晚了，卢卡。”  
·  
克罗斯尽可以找情人给自己，谁都好，只有莫德里奇不大好。  
他结了婚，这是个麻烦；他也隶属于某个集团，这是第二个麻烦；与他结婚那人也属于某个集团，而他们为利益结婚，婚姻毫无感情，但牢不可破。  
但克罗斯不怕麻烦，也不介意。只有别人怕他的份，连他们的麻烦也要躲着他。他不必在乎莫德里奇是谁的，只要他想要他，莫德里奇就是他的。  
尽管莫德里奇与拉莫斯没有感情，克罗斯仍嫉妒拉莫斯得到了他。莫德里奇是他的合法伴侣，他们的关系是公开的，所有人都知道他们是夫妻。  
“我不喜欢这样，卢卡，你应该和我在一起，”那晚临睡前，克罗斯抱着莫德里奇，“你和他离婚，我娶你。”  
“哪有这么心急的，”莫德里奇困倦地应答，“我又怎么可能和他离婚，这不是我一个人的事。”  
克罗斯还要再说，莫德里奇翻过身来紧抱着克罗斯，“我累了，托尼，我们睡吧。”  
他的声音软，身体也软，贴在克罗斯身上，立即蛊惑了他。克罗斯当即不再问，抱着莫德里奇睡了。  
第二天克罗斯直到中午才醒。室内沉闷，满是情欲的气息，莫德里奇身上也染着情欲的味道，他睡在克罗斯怀里，双臂缠着他的脖子，正是一对爱侣的模样，难舍难分。  
克罗斯在白日充足的光线下打量莫德里奇。他们还没说过多少话，克罗斯已认定了他就是那个人。  
莫德里奇有些醒了。困倦地睁开眼。  
“你要什么？”克罗斯摸着他的头发，“我能给你一切，卢卡。”  
莫德里奇困倦地看着他，双手攥着克罗斯的一只手，如信徒捧着十字架。  
他又睡着了。  
克罗斯羡慕他。莫德里奇喜欢他，甚至爱他。他们刚刚见面，但这件事毋庸置疑。  
克罗斯也想要这样爱着一个人。他自十五岁起就这样想，到如今，也不曾有过这样的人。  
他大张旗鼓，大吵大嚷，一定要这样做不可。他要爱，去爱，去得到爱，这是一定要做的事，这是无用的事，没有利益，没有任何纠葛，除了爱，他不奢求一段感情给他任何东西。他要的很少，也简单，但越是简单就越难以得到。他掏出了心，只给人糟践。  
克罗斯不埋怨旁人。不怪他们，是他自己犯傻。  
最开始认识克洛泽，克罗斯就对他保持戒心，他发誓要小心谨慎，不要轻易坠入情网。但他太年轻，没有自制力，也没有意志力，在克洛泽给他感情之前，他已经爱上米洛。  
然后他在床上躺了三个月，如同躺在阴沟里，在生死的分界线上。  
·  
那阵子克罗斯总是哭。拉姆来看他，尽心尽力安慰他，说他的伤会好，医药费也不必担心，以后务必要注意安全，就算拼命，也不能真的把命搭进去。  
克罗斯半听不听，就只是哭。  
那段日子他经常哭，也没有办法不哭。格策来看他，总是非常慷慨地让克罗斯把头埋进他的大胸里，让他哭个够。  
“老板只是在忙啦，他一有空就一定来看你的。”  
小胖子安慰他，给他做粥吃，还会亲他。  
但克洛泽并没出现。  
医生说不确定克罗斯是否能完全恢复，连他是否能再次站起来也不确定。克洛泽将他当做废人一个，没有利用价值，干脆就不用了。那阵子克洛泽忙，但再忙也不至于忙到一整年也无法和他见面的地步，克罗斯也无法为他找借口。  
克罗斯渐渐想清楚了。这不怪克洛泽，这是十分正常的事。克洛泽从未说过他是他的男朋友，或情人，或任何人，是克罗斯自己犯傻，胡思乱想。  
但克罗斯终究还是康复了。那阵子很苦，复健十分困难，他理解为什么医生说康复的希望不大，康复太痛苦，太艰难，需要付出的太多，而人一共也只有不多的意志力，忍受痛苦的能力也十分有限，做不到是人之常情，谁也无法责怪他。  
克罗斯做到了。为此花费了一整年。  
克洛泽也消失了一整年。  
克罗斯康复后去找了拉姆，从他手里要任务。拉姆见他刚刚痊愈，为他安排的都是危险系数较低的活儿，克罗斯也不挑拣，什么都好。  
拉姆知道年轻人或许心高气傲，也不主动问克罗斯是否想见克洛泽。他所见到的，只是克罗斯更沉默了些，在这一年里忽然长大了似的。  
拉姆对克洛泽提到克罗斯，问他是否要去见见那孩子。  
而克洛泽已经忘了他。  
“托尼还在为我们工作？”  
“不然你以为他去了哪？”  
“我知道他受了伤——好长时间之前的事了，或许有一年了？他伤得严重，感觉已经成了废人了，那之后的事我就没再问。”  
“你这人……”拉姆懒得说他，“他和格策住在一起，你要是还有心思，可以去看看他。”  
“什么心思？”克洛泽问。  
“我怎么知道！”  
后来有一天，克洛泽还真去格策的公寓了。  
那天克罗斯和格策喝多了酒，那天克罗斯上了格策。  
克洛泽敲门，房中有人声，却没人回应。他推开门进去，看见他的托尼把格策压在墙上，正干得痛快。  
·  
克洛泽推门进来时，格策吓了一跳。  
他太年轻，脸皮太薄，这一吓又被刺激到，竟然直接射出来了。  
克洛泽原本就没想到会见到这样一幕，现在又见到格策这种模样，少有地呆住了。  
格策更慌了，满脸通红。他觉得丢脸极了。  
克罗斯立即搂住格策，让他把头埋在自己身上。这正顺了格策的想法。他觉得自己现在没脸见人了。  
克罗斯抓来椅子上的衬衫扣到格策头上，格策赶快自己捂着衬衫盖脸。克罗斯从格策身体中退出来，一面提上裤子，并将格策推到床上。格策立即整个人钻进被子里，藏在里面不吭声。  
短短的几十秒时间，足够克洛泽看清楚了。  
克罗斯已经不是过去的托尼了。  
他忽然长大了。只是一年不见，他里里外外换了个人。去年他还是那个一块软糖似的孩子，今年就成了钢铁。  
去年他对克洛泽千依百顺，今年就有了自己的情人，在克洛泽推门进来时不以为意地操干着另一人，在被撞破后不慌不忙，甚至只想着要照顾对方的脸面。  
一时间，双方都没开口。  
克洛泽不知道说什么，而克罗斯对他无话可说。  
过去他把克洛泽看做情人，现在，克洛泽不是任何人。克罗斯对他没兴趣，不如干格策来的有趣。  
他不紧不慢地系好腰带，穿上一件T恤，走向克洛泽。  
“你怎么来了？”  
他顺手拿了钥匙，和克洛泽走到外面去，把房门关上了。格策这间公寓很小，进了门就是一间卧室兼起居室的房间，他们只有到外面去。  
关了门，两人站在走廊里。克罗斯示意他们在这儿说话就好。  
他态度冷淡极了，远在克洛泽的预料之外。  
其实楼下就有酒吧，至少那儿是个能坐下来说话的地方，但克罗斯就只站在走廊里，等着克洛泽说完话就赶快滚蛋似的。  
“我过来看看你们。”克洛泽答道。他还是没能说出“过来看看你”。克罗斯太冷淡，他也热切不起来。  
“我们都好，你也看到了。有任务？给我还是马里奥？”  
克罗斯问，公事公办的语气。  
克洛泽不认识他了。  
他还从没见过这样的托尼。他原本以为还能看到那个乖顺又粘人的克罗斯。他这天没想谈公事，只想着如果克罗斯身体恢复了，那么就接他回来，他们仍像从前那样。但他一年没来看克罗斯，他以为克罗斯会和他生气，那就哄哄他好了。  
他装了几句哄人的情话来，克罗斯却只是公事公办，似乎克洛泽都不配让他生气。  
“几件小活儿，给你练手。”克洛泽答道。别的没有，要干的活儿却多，随口说出几件根本不是事儿。  
“小活儿给我干什么？你找到比我更让你称心如意的了？”克罗斯面无表情，“我不做谁都能做的事。你要是没有钱多的活儿安排给我，就什么都不用给我安排了。我自己会另寻出路。”  
克洛泽完全不认识他了。  
过去克罗斯为他出生入死，就只是他一句话的事。克罗斯什么报酬也不要，就甘愿为克洛泽下地狱，染上一身血，甚至一次又一次受伤，他也仍旧什么都不要，就只要克洛泽陪他。  
“你急用钱？”克洛泽笑道。  
“不急，但你欠了我不少工资。非常多。你打算什么时候结钱？”  
克洛泽竟有些苦涩的感觉。  
没了爱情，克罗斯要和他明算账了。  
“这些账回去了要好好算。钱会给你的，不用担心。”  
“把我的生活费还有其他东西扣出去就好。”克罗斯说，摆明了要和克洛泽划清界限。  
克洛泽点点头。  
“你最近就住在这儿？”  
“我正打算搬出去，找个地方独住。”  
“你回来住也好，做事也方便。”克洛泽说。  
“不用了。”克罗斯始终直视着他，态度不仅冷，甚至有些不耐烦。  
“你生气了？”克洛泽问，摸了摸克罗斯的头发，“怎么对我这种态度？装作以前什么都没发生似的。”  
“我没有装作什么都没发生，我喜欢过你，现在不喜欢了，”克罗斯没有感情地答道，“如果能继续在你这里工作，我不介意。如果你不喜欢，我可以去其他人那里——这样或许会让你头疼，我明白。”  
克洛泽也明白，他明白透了——克罗斯如果加入其他集团，绝对会是个大麻烦。  
他年轻，但他什么都做得到。他在克洛泽手下，会是得力的帮手，在别人手下，就是对克洛泽的威胁。  
他刚刚那句“现在不喜欢了”，竟然让克洛泽有些触动。他对克罗斯也有些感情，如果完全不喜欢，又怎么会把他养在身边？  
可话说回来，喜欢他，却还让他去做最危险的任务，还不付酬劳，受了伤还一年都不来探望——看来必然是喜欢得太少。  
现在克罗斯也明白过来了。  
·  
在那之后，克洛泽照旧安排难办的任务给克罗斯，并把从前欠他的酬劳也补上了。那笔钱不少，克罗斯拿到了，立即给自己买了栋房子，很快搬进去了。  
他要从克洛泽那里领任务，又要去对他汇报，到后来，许多事克洛泽都要和克罗斯商量——毕竟克罗斯是亲自去做事的那人，他最清楚情况。他们见面的次数也变多了，克罗斯却还是一块冰一样，连笑也没对克洛泽笑过一次。他对旁人说笑，见了拉姆或穆勒，对他们总是有说有笑，游刃有余似的，唯有面对克洛泽，脸上就没了表情，看不出喜怒哀乐。  
从前克罗斯对克洛泽千依百顺，克洛泽习惯了那样的克罗斯，不觉得有什么稀奇。现在克罗斯对他冷漠，他反倒想要和克罗斯接近。  
有时他留克罗斯吃晚饭，也问他生活上的事。  
“你喜欢格策？”  
“我们关系很好，”克罗斯回答，“但也不过就是上上床而已。以后不能再这样了。马尔科喜欢他。我也是刚知道。”  
克洛泽险些呛着。  
“你倒是让着他。”克洛泽说。  
“他对马里奥真心实意，我却只是玩玩儿，退出的当然应该是我。”  
克洛泽没说话，只想着克罗斯是否仍对罗伊斯有感情，才这样让着他。  
·  
克罗斯重新出现在克洛泽的集团里。  
最初他一句多余的话也不想对克洛泽讲，总是面无表情。直到过了一年多，他的态度才松了些，后来也再度开始和克洛泽上床了。  
还是克罗斯主动对克洛泽提出的。克洛泽险些吓死，以为自己老了、开始幻听了。  
不仅他一个人这样想，当时在场的其他人也都以为是幻听。  
那时房间里还有好几个人，但公事已经说完了，大家只是在聊细节和闲话。  
克罗斯坐在克洛泽对面的沙发上。他抽着烟，忽然目不转睛地看着克洛泽，看了半天，平地惊雷般问道：“你想不想上床？”  
一听到这句话，在场的其他人都怔住了。呆了呆，众人立即离开房间，还不忘把门关好。  
连克洛泽都没反应过来。  
“你是认真的？”  
克罗斯很不耐烦：“给句痛快话。”  
克洛泽能说什么？他说了声“好”，克罗斯于是咬着烟从沙发桌旁绕过来，坐在克洛泽身上。  
克洛泽还以为自己和他玩儿完了，却没想到克罗斯竟然主动提出和他上床。  
那天他们做了很久，克罗斯爽得头皮发麻，舒服极了。  
他久违地再次睡在克洛泽的床上，睡得舒坦极了，反倒是克洛泽睡不着。  
克罗斯醒来时，克洛泽温柔地吻他，还以为他们会恢复从前的样子，但克罗斯却不耐烦，洗过澡就走了。  
后来这样的事又有过几次。  
他是来睡克洛泽的。就好像克洛泽只是负责为他解决生理问题。  
克洛泽自己也觉得这样不对，可他不会因为这样就拒绝克罗斯——他想上克罗斯，不可能为这点儿心理上的落差就放弃和克罗斯上床的机会。  
最初再次开始上床时，两人说话都不多，有时克罗斯做完了就走，有时也会睡一会儿。  
克洛泽希望他留下来，多睡一会儿，或在这儿过夜。但克罗斯这样做的时候很少。  
后来，克洛泽发现他还有其他情人。克洛泽非常没出息地让人去调查克罗斯和那些人的关系，然后不知道是该庆幸还是什么，发现克罗斯和其他人的相处模式也差不多是这样。他睡过了人就走，很少留宿。  
克罗斯有足够的理由（甚至是动力）这样做。他是克洛泽最得力的助手，要忙的事情很多。克罗斯宁愿去杀人也不想在克洛泽旁边多躺一会儿。那对他没什么吸引力。  
远远不如运筹帷幄、追名逐利的吸引力更大。  
他不仅亲自去处理需要解决的人，也开始在生意中帮忙。克罗斯对生意极感兴趣，比对克洛泽或什么爱情感兴趣多了。克洛泽见过他忙于生意和与人周旋时的模样，他全身心投入到追逐权势、金钱与利益上，尽管许多事都是初次接触，困难重重，克罗斯也从不气馁，为权力与地位百折不挠、全心全意。就好像这才是他真正的情人。  
甚至过了两三年，克罗斯也没对克洛泽多几分温柔，还是那副把克洛泽当按摩棒似的态度。  
克洛泽琢磨着男妓还得给钱呢，克罗斯却爽过了就走……  
但他也没法挑这个理，毕竟他自己也爽了。  
后来两人说话多些了，克洛泽有一天装作无意提起这话，说克罗斯利用他。  
“别装可怜，”克罗斯无所谓地穿着衣服，“你自己不爽？嗯？”  
爽是爽，但也不是这么回事……  
克洛泽也不知怎么解释他的不满，最终说了句：  
“你也没个Omega的样子。”  
岂止是没有Omega的样子，克洛泽觉得托尼连个做0的样子都没有。  
克罗斯笑了一声。  
“你也一把年纪了，非给自己找不痛快干什么？你想要个会伺候人的Omega，就去找一个来。找上了我却不喜欢，多给你添堵。”  
克洛泽不是不喜欢。他只是不习惯这样的克罗斯。如果托尼一开始就是这种强硬的样子，他倒也不会挑剔现在的托尼，可最初的克罗斯明明是个软乎乎、任由他随心所欲的孩子。  
想了想，克洛泽意识到是自己美化了过去。  
就算是过去，克罗斯也不是个“软乎乎”、“任他随心所欲的孩子”。他那时不过是因为喜欢克洛泽，才在独处时对他乖顺。  
毕竟，克洛泽第一次见到克罗斯时，他打伤了克洛泽的一群手下，他自己当然也被打得满头满脸都是血，身上也伤了好几处，皮开肉绽，血水淌个不停。就是这样，在见到克洛泽带着一群人走来时，克罗斯仍旧没有屈服的意思，他从地上捡了把别人的匕首，胳膊伸得直直的，对着克洛泽和他身后的十几人。血从他眼睛上滑过。毫无惧色。  
他这种样子，克洛泽怎么可能不怀疑他。  
那时克罗斯说自己和黑手党无关，不是其他集团帮派的，克洛泽死也不信——哪有平常人是他这种样子的？  
后来克罗斯喜欢他，在他面前没再露出过这种亡命徒的样子。可一旦去执行任务，他就又成了那个不要命的克罗斯。  
现在克罗斯对他关闭了乖顺的那一面，更加乖戾，也更加铁石心肠。  
“我不是要你伺候人……这词也太难听了，”克洛泽说，“我只是很喜欢你过去的样子。”  
“你去找个差不多的来不就得了，”克罗斯毫不在意，系着衬衫的扣子，“但不要指望我，我不会伺候人，连温顺一点也不会，连体贴和忍让也不会，也不会不把自己的感受不当回事——我是个Omega不假，但没染上Omega自认为是奴隶的毛病，我也从没被作为一个奴隶教导着长大。”  
“你说的太极端了，”克洛泽说，“未来你有了喜欢的人，就不会是现在这种样子了。”  
“会吗？”克罗斯很怀疑，“可我太自私，我爱自己胜过一切。就算有人爱我，也不会比我爱自己更多，我也不会这样要求别人。”  
他穿好了衣服，靠在沙发上点了根烟，“真奇怪，我干嘛要和你探讨这个？”  
“你不是这样的人。”克洛泽说。  
“我就是，我自己都承认我不是个好人了，你还要假装给谁看？”克罗斯问。  
“爱情是不一样的东西，托尼。”  
“爱情是需要另一个人配合的东西，不是我自己一个人努力就能做好的。这种事风险太大，谁知道对方会不会配合？会不会把我搞得生不如死？我干嘛要冒那个险？谁就非要是贱骨头了？”他笑起来。  
克洛泽犹豫了一下，还是说道：“是我当年做的不恰当，那时候是我过分……”  
他想说是自己当年的忽略和伤害才让克罗斯变成这样的。  
克罗斯抽着烟笑起来，笑得直咳嗽。  
“你太自大了，米洛。作为你自大的惩罚，接下来几个月我要去睡别人了。你最好趁这时另给自己找个人来睡——一个会伺候人的、做小伏低、不把自己当人看的Omega。”  
克罗斯嘻嘻地笑着，就这样走了。  
他说到做到，接下来的半年克洛泽都没能睡他。  
·  
克洛泽以为克罗斯不会对任何人动心。  
毕竟，克罗斯甚至没被他打动，而克罗斯曾那样认真地将克洛泽看做情人。  
现在克罗斯就算与他上床，也仍旧对他没有感情。  
他将和克洛泽有关的一切都看做公事。  
现在他认识了莫德里奇，却像是变了一个人。  
克洛泽叫克罗斯到城中的总部来时，他看着克罗斯的车在窗外停下，看到车窗中莫德里奇模糊的侧脸。  
克罗斯从不带任何人到总部来。他从不让私事混淆公事，哪怕只是很低程度上的。  
为什么莫德里奇是不同的那个？他有什么值得克罗斯这样为他着迷？  
克罗斯走进房子，与克洛泽谈了片刻，发现今天要谈的事情很多，于是到门口对属下说了一声，让他们带莫德里奇出去散心，不要一直等在这里，太无聊了。  
“这个给卢卡，”克罗斯拿出一张卡，“我怕不够他花的。”  
克洛泽没做声，装作没看见也没听见。  
·  
克罗斯的属下回到车上，对莫德里奇说他们还要很久。  
“先生说让我们陪您散心。您想去什么地方？他还拿了一张卡给您。”  
莫德里奇向房子看了一眼。  
“他已经给了我一张卡了，我买什么能花那么多……”  
想了想，他还是决定去买东西了。家里什么都没有，需要添置。  
因为莫德里奇已经结婚，克罗斯不好过分大张旗鼓，不能让他住到自己的庄园里（这会被视为挑衅），于是克罗斯在外面另买了一栋房子，让莫德里奇住在那里。  
这时他们在一起只有半个月，房子刚买好不久，许多东西都没来得及买。  
莫德里奇去了商场，需要的东西太多，竟然一买就是几个小时。克罗斯的属下们跟在他身后。他什么也不用担心，只管随心所欲，买个痛快。  
他买够了东西，克罗斯也和克洛泽谈完了公事。  
克罗斯刚一上车，莫德里奇就抱住他，好像很久没见了似的。  
“你猜怎么样，托尼？今天买东西的时候，我一直在刷你的卡，感觉就像被包养的情人一样。”  
莫德里奇觉得这很好笑。在遇到克罗斯之前，他从没有过这样的经历。  
“你不是包养的情人，你是我的未婚妻，我们只是还没结婚。”克罗斯说。  
“又说这些。”莫德里奇把这话岔开了。如果他想和拉莫斯离婚，这件事绝不会容易。  
“累了吗？你想回家吃，还是在外面？”克罗斯问。  
莫德里奇又笑了。  
“我花你的钱花了一个下午，你却还问我累不累。”  
“你不花我的钱，难道要花他的么？”克罗斯问。  
“我有钱。”莫德里奇笑道。  
“你有，不许花，只许花我的。”克罗斯说。  
“你知不知道这样惯着人，会把人惯坏？”  
“我知道。”  
克罗斯搂住他吻着。  
卢卡就算被他惯坏了、宠坏了，他也认了。只要卢卡高兴，他怎么都可以。  
有了卢卡，他觉得他有家了。  
·  
最初和克罗斯在一起时，莫德里奇的顾虑很多。  
他这一生还从没做过这样的事，出轨，偷情，背叛丈夫。  
可说起来，又只是利益联姻，不值得他忠诚。拉莫斯在外面是否和谁乱搞，莫德里奇问也不问，从不想听。  
但莫德里奇还是很担心，也觉得克罗斯这样做太高调。一开始克罗斯把他从宴会上带走，正是众目睽睽之下，甚至克罗斯的情人克洛泽也在场。克罗斯带走了他，不去个隐蔽的地方，却直接带到家里，更是不该。再后来，克罗斯为他买了一栋房子，那栋房子也和低调毫无瓜葛，他挑了最好的地段，房子又大又贵，令人咋舌。  
“我结了婚，托尼，”看过房子之后，莫德里奇又和克罗斯回到家里，“我们应该低调些。”  
“偷情要低调，爱情可不用。未来你和他分开，我们结婚。”  
克罗斯说着，仿佛这是很自然的事。他用不着拿这样的话哄骗莫德里奇，他就是这样想的。  
“再者，怕谁知道？”克罗斯问，“你丈夫吗？他不敢找我的麻烦。”  
“他如果找我的麻烦，我就难办了。”莫德里奇盯着克罗斯，皮笑肉不笑的模样。  
克罗斯呆了呆，他没想到这一层。  
“你们……你们已经不怎么见面了吧？”  
“每个月总要见一两次。有时他回来，有时我要去找他，生意上有不少事，不能不见面。”  
“你们还上床吗？”  
克罗斯把他拉到腿上抱着。  
“偶尔。次数不多。”  
“‘不多’是多少次？”  
莫德里奇果然在认真计算。他想了半天，克罗斯的脸色难看起来。  
“一年总有十几次吧。”  
“你们结婚有六七年了？”  
“八年。”  
“怎么那么久？”克罗斯抬头看他，“你怎么不等我？”  
莫德里奇丢下毛巾，与克罗斯吻着。  
“你和他在一起那么久，怎么没个孩子？”克罗斯摸着他的肚子。  
“他提过，我不想要。其实应当要孩子的，本来就是利益结合，有了孩子也更稳固，但我暂时还不想。”  
克罗斯的手盖在他的肚子上，摸了摸，又向下滑去，在莫德里奇的性器上揉着。克罗地亚人并未抗议。  
“除了拉莫斯，还有没有其他人上你？”  
“没有，”莫德里奇心平气和坐在他腿上，擦着克罗斯湿漉漉的头发，“怎么，你要介绍‘其他人’给我？”  
“你有我一个就够了，我会喂饱你的，”克罗斯吻他， “以后不要和别人上床了，卢卡，我会吃醋的。”  
“我不能不应付塞尔吉奥，”莫德里奇答道，“我们别说这些了。我和他每个月也只见一两次。”  
莫德里奇不想提，克罗斯并没有继续追问下去，但却觉得有必要会会拉莫斯，让他知道莫德里奇的归属。  
·  
罗伊斯知道克罗斯搞上莫德里奇的时候，他和格策刚刚从国外办完事回来。  
罗伊斯和克罗斯的那一段，已经过去好多年了。克罗斯算是把他当做朋友，与他和格策都相处得不错。克罗斯不觉得尴尬——他早就不在乎了，早就忘了他和罗伊斯曾在一起的事，也不在乎罗伊斯如今和谁是情人。他过分坦荡，罗伊斯反倒没有他这么洒脱。  
在罗伊斯和格策在一起之前，克罗斯竟然还上了格策。  
格策竟然还对这事非常坦荡。  
那时罗伊斯正在和格策黏黏糊糊腻腻歪歪，有一天格策忽然抛出来这件事，告诉罗伊斯他和克罗斯睡过几次。如果罗伊斯想知道细节的话，格策也不介意说出来。是克罗斯上了他。  
罗伊斯呆了呆，忽然一拳头捶到床上。  
“他怎么能这样！我还没……我还没……”  
“谁让你磨磨蹭蹭，被托尼捷足先登。”格策咔哧咔哧地吃着小饼干。  
“可你——你为什么和他……”  
“托尼很可爱嘛，”格策舔着手指上的糖霜，“而且又会照顾人，而且又大又舒服。”  
罗伊斯呆了。  
他一把丢开格策的饼干，把格策搞得死去活来。  
后来那天格策还抱怨他，说他没有托尼体贴。  
罗伊斯要气死了，他竟然被现男友拿去和前男友对比——还不是格策的前男友，而是他自己的前男友。世界上怎么会有这种事。  
在他与格策刚刚在一起的时候，克罗斯有意避嫌，与他们见面不多，即使见了，也很疏远。那时克罗斯自己的日子过的也不怎么样，虽说克洛泽似乎重新开了窍，又想要和克罗斯保持从前的关系，但克罗斯却总是避着他，时常不见人影，只有汇报任务，或者去领新的任务时，才短暂露面。  
那时的克罗斯像一块木头，还是没经过打磨的，手感发涩，与谁都没多少来往。  
还是格策看不下去了。  
“你都不去看看托尼吗？他总是一个人闷闷的。”  
罗伊斯的下巴掉下来。  
“如果我没记错的话，他是我前男友，我经常去看他……是怕你不吃醋吗？再说，你还和他上过床……”  
“你这个人真自以为是！”格策气鼓鼓的，“太把自己当回事了吧，托尼才不在乎你呢，什么前男友，他早就忘光了，不然也不可能和我滚床——再说，我和他的事也早就过去了。我们去看看他，我要和托尼一起吃饭。”  
格策说了一串，自顾自决定了，还在家里找出很多东西要给托尼带去。都是他这几天买的吃的。格策对于挑选食物很有心得，他买的东西都挺好吃。  
格策还自己烤了蛋糕拿去给托尼。  
罗伊斯感觉莫名其妙。  
在格策的“撮合”下，三人的关系渐渐近了许多，克罗斯也把他们当成朋友了。  
只是克罗斯和格策……有时候挺奇怪。  
罗伊斯倒不至于怀疑格策背叛自己，他了解格策，也了解克罗斯，知道他们不会背着自己怎么样。  
罗伊斯的猜测是正确的——他们没有背着他怎么样，都是当着他的面。  
有时罗伊斯和格策来看望克罗斯，或者请克罗斯去自己家住两天。于是罗伊斯开始不止一次见到克罗斯抱格策。就是当着他的面。  
早饭准备好了，罗伊斯坐在餐桌旁吃着，格策拿了牛奶回来，站在桌旁倒。这时克罗斯过来了，睡眼惺忪地从背后抱住格策，还亲他的脖子。  
格策好像觉得什么都没发生似的。  
“你要喝牛奶吗，托尼？”  
“好。”  
克罗斯答应着，还抱着格策不放。  
“你抱着他干嘛？”罗伊斯问。  
“不行吗？我们都是Omega。”克罗斯说。  
“这不一样，你上过马里奥！”罗伊斯抗议道。  
“你还上过我呢，我说什么了？”克罗斯问。  
罗伊斯鼓起嘴，竟然不知道这话能怎么反驳。  
“你……你……那也不应该这样！”  
“这没有什么，马尔科，你又小题大做。”格策也说。  
他们坦荡得让人害怕。  
罗伊斯决定观察情况，一定要防止格策被挖墙脚。  
他“观察”了一阵子，就松懈下来。  
没什么可观察的，克罗斯和格策，这俩人就是喜欢和对方亲亲抱抱而已。  
甚至有一次三人喝多了酒，克罗斯和格策迷迷糊糊地接吻，罗伊斯也不觉得有什么问题。就好像只是看见这两个人在一起吃饭似的。  
反正他们不会有下一步。  
罗伊斯有一个大胆的想法：就算这俩人真有了下一步，他好像也不怎么意外。大不了他们3P。

后来，三人小聚时，常常是一起睡的。  
一天夜里，他们又喝多了酒。半夜，罗伊斯坐起来接电话，他下床去拿纸笔记对方说的东西。那通电话打了有一会儿，他向床上望了一眼，见到克罗斯和格策抱在一起接吻。  
罗伊斯拿了罐啤酒喝，转过头继续打电话。  
·  
罗伊斯和格策去了克罗斯家，具体来说，是他的新家。  
因为莫德里奇，他另买了一座房子，养情人似的把莫德里奇养在里面。  
两人到克罗斯家时，克罗斯刚刚起床，莫德里奇还睡着。  
“你也太大张旗鼓了。”  
克罗斯走进客厅，没看见格策，只有罗伊斯靠在沙发上，正盯着他。  
“不过是睡了个人，又不是什么大事。”  
“你当着克洛泽的面把人带走，是摆明了要和他对着干？何况莫德里奇已经结婚了，身后是两股势力……”  
“你干什么啊，大清早就对我吵吵嚷嚷的，”克罗斯打断他，正好这时格策回来了，走过克罗斯身边，被克罗斯从身后抱住了，“还是马里奥好，你看马里奥就不对我嚷嚷。”  
“我也想嚷嚷你来着，托尼，”小胖子握着克罗斯圈在他脖子上的手臂，“你这次太高调，老板那边难办，更难办的还有拉莫斯——你可是抢了他老婆喔。”  
“有什么关系，谁不知道是利益联姻。”  
“我们是怕你搞出事来。”格策说。  
“你万一真惹毛了克洛泽或者拉莫斯，你倒是说说，你打算怎么解决？”罗伊斯问。  
克罗斯不耐烦了。  
“你们俩就非要这时候跑来训我？嗯？赶在我新婚燕尔的时候？来打扰新婚夫妇吃早饭是什么意思？当电灯泡还一对一对？”  
“什么见了鬼的新婚燕尔？偷情还偷成新婚了，想得倒美。你告诉我，克洛泽怎么办？”  
“他能怎么办？是他上我又不是我上他，我还要对他负责吗？”克罗斯问。  
“你不要总不拿他当回事，”罗伊斯拉下脸，“他对你是认真的，惹毛了他，他不一定要做出什么事来。”  
“难道我怕他，”克罗斯不以为然，“他就算要杀了我，也只管让他来试。”  
罗伊斯也笑。  
“是啊，就怕他的目标不是你，而是莫德里奇。”  
克罗斯正要喝水，忽然拿着杯子不动了。  
“他没有那么在乎我。”克罗斯说。  
“你傻了，托尼，”格策说，“老板要做什么，难道一定要找个理由？”  
·  
自受伤、养伤的那一年过去后，克罗斯再次与其他人发生关系时，他变得很厌烦亲吻。他不吻任何人，也不喜欢别人吻他。其他人，他只要提出，对方多多少少都会长记性，不再亲他，但只有克洛泽不一样，克罗斯说了他也不听。他是克罗斯的老板，克罗斯也不想对他过分挑剔，毕竟只是小事，毕竟他没必要惹毛老板。  
但莫德里奇不同。  
他黏人，克罗斯和他在一起，也变得一样黏人。  
在性爱前后，或有时仅仅是呆在一起，他们都会吻上好久。莫德里奇在睡梦中翻个身，伸着胳膊找克罗斯，摸到了，就凑过来，在克罗斯的脸上、鼻子上蹭一蹭，吻一下。这种不值一提的小动作给了克罗斯极大的安慰和满足感。莫德里奇爱他，才会对他有这样孩子气的亲密举动。  
只要莫德里奇有空，克罗斯总会让人接他过来。  
他时刻想见莫德里奇，也担心他的安全。为此，最近克罗斯对克洛泽的态度比从前好了许多，他知道自己这几年势力大了不少，作风也张扬起来，但因为上一次罗伊斯和格策的提醒，他立即意识到自己错的有多离谱，开始收敛了。过去他对克洛泽总是懒得搭理，见了面态度也很漠然，最近他学乖了，摆正了克洛泽的位置，恭恭敬敬地以对待老板的心态待他，也从不在与生意有关的场合带莫德里奇一起出席。  
克洛泽也意识到了，问他最近怎么这么乖——从前克罗斯说完了公事就走，现在他会在克洛泽身旁呆一会儿，和他聊聊天，做出听话的样子。  
“我听话也不行？”克罗斯玩着打火机问，“连这你也要操心，胡思乱想。”  
克洛泽让他坐到身边来。克罗斯过去了，也不看他，还在摆弄手里的打火机。  
“今天留下来吧。”克洛泽揽着他的腰，吻克罗斯的额头。  
“哦，好。”克罗斯答了句，然后被克洛泽带进卧室。  
他现在很反感和克洛泽上床。他心里只有莫德里奇，可也是因为莫德里奇的关系，他不得不对克洛泽低头，不得不让克洛泽高兴。  
克罗斯应付着克洛泽，心想克洛泽舒坦了，大概也就不会管他和卢卡了。  
克洛泽没办法舒坦。  
最近克罗斯的变化太大，克洛泽简直以为他要开始夺权了，于是让人监视他。  
对方每天都发过来很多照片。克洛泽这才发现，克罗斯不是要夺权，他只是要保护莫德里奇。  
简直还不如夺权。克洛泽更觉得心里堵得慌。  
监视的人无法进入到克罗斯家，也没办法在他为莫德里奇买的那座房子附近监视，可尽管如此，他们还是拍下了大量让克洛泽心烦意乱的照片。  
那些照片乍一看都没什么。不过是克罗斯和莫德里奇去某个地方，或吃饭、或闲逛的照片。可照片上的克罗斯太快乐，克洛泽从没见过他这种模样。  
有过几次，克罗斯不能和莫德里奇一起过夜，于是送他回他们的房子。分别之前，克罗斯缠着他久久地吻着。  
克洛泽见到的照片上有时间标示，他们吻起来就是好几分钟，后来，监视克罗斯的人都懒得拍这样的照片了。  
克罗斯前脚离开莫德里奇，转身就来找克洛泽。  
他装作什么也没发生的样子，从不提起克罗地亚人，对克洛泽说的只有生意和闲话。  
“今天都去了哪？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯躺在一旁的沙发上，百无聊赖。  
“去见了几个人……今天没什么事。”  
“见了谁？”  
克罗斯说了几个名字。他着实见了那几人，克洛泽知道。  
他自然没有提起莫德里奇。  
“还有呢？”克洛泽继续问。  
克罗斯想了想，从沙发上爬起来，坐到克洛泽旁边，把自己塞进他怀里。  
“不要问啦，米洛……我在外面养个人而已，值得你这么挂心？我最近不是总回来嘛。”  
克洛泽知道他在撒谎。这不只是在外面养人这么简单，过去克罗斯也和其他人上床，但他从不认真。那克罗地亚人一无所有，连个勾人的地方也没有，克罗斯却为他着迷。  
甚至为了他，不惜对克洛泽低声下气。  
这几年他脾气大得很，和克洛泽一度闹得很僵，能不见面就不见面，现在却低三下四起来，常常跑来找克洛泽，让他上，让他满意。  
这一切都是为了那个克罗地亚人。  
克洛泽的嫉妒更多，恨也更多。  
可这一刻，他还是被克罗斯哄住，暂时信了他的鬼话。  
毕竟此刻克罗斯在这里，顺从地靠在克洛泽怀里被他抱着，提也不提那人的名字。  
“你最近这么听话，是为了他？”  
克洛泽问。  
这次克罗斯有两秒没吭声。他想了想，忽然从克洛泽怀里钻出来，生气了似的。  
“你不想我过来，我走就是。总说这些奇怪的话干什么？”  
“托尼……”  
克罗斯说走就走。他拿起衣服就离开了，克洛泽叫他，他也不听，一副生气的样子。  
那天克罗斯回了自己家，并没有与莫德里奇见面。  
克洛泽明知道克罗斯这种反应只是做出来给他看罢了，可不管克罗斯因为什么这样做，事实都是克洛泽少了一个可以和克罗斯上床的机会。  
克洛泽也说不出心里什么滋味，只觉得这小混蛋越来越会吊着人了。  
克罗斯做出生气的样子，好几天没来见克洛泽，还是克洛泽主动打电话给他，他才回去的。  
克洛泽越来越觉得事态糟糕。他越来越不能抗拒克罗斯了，明知道他撒谎，明知道他装模作样、另有所图，自己却只能顺着他。  
时间久了，克洛泽也不愿多想这事。  
睁一只眼闭一只眼好了。毕竟，现在克罗斯经常会来见他，经常留下过夜。偶尔，他甚至会像过去那样撒娇。克洛泽早上醒来时，克罗斯十有八九会滚进他怀里，毛绒绒的脑袋扎着克洛泽的下巴，迷迷糊糊地对克洛泽要这要那。  
“今天又想要什么？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯双臂搂着克洛泽的脖子，趴在他怀里。  
“要去爬山，”克罗斯迷糊地笑着，“你一把老骨头了，不锻炼可不行。”  
“怎么，你安排了人在山上暗杀我？”克洛泽在他额头上吻了吻。  
“你就知道胡说，”克罗斯哼了一声，把嘴巴凑到克洛泽耳边，“米洛干得我那么舒服，我怎么舍得？”  
他缠着克洛泽要克洛泽吻他，在早饭前又做了一场。  
·  
克罗斯光明正大地把莫德里奇从宴会上带走，要他光明正大地做自己的情人，可过了几个月，他反倒安分下来，减少了与莫德里奇的见面，而且每次都是偷偷摸摸。  
他知道克洛泽没有那么喜欢他，但克洛泽习惯了掌控一切，克罗斯不能用莫德里奇的安全冒险。  
他偷偷摸摸地与莫德里奇见面，有时一个月也只能见两三次。  
不是这样的，卢卡，我最初爱上你的那天，不是这样打算的。我想和你结婚，和你举行婚礼，让所有人都知道你是我的……  
但他太狂妄，他忘了克洛泽的权力与怒火。  
也忘了自己所谓的权势并不稳固。他或许有和克洛泽抗衡的实力，但并没有将他击垮的能力。  
克罗斯也不想那样做。  
他对克洛泽已经没了感情，但克罗斯仍记得自己是如何走到今天这一步的。拥有这机会的人很多，克洛泽的所有属下都有这样的机会，但只有克罗斯一个人走到了现在的位置。这是他拿命换来的，许多年拼来的，也是他被命运眷顾……但无论如何，克罗斯无法说这一切与克洛泽完全无关。  
但想要偿还，却是个问题。  
克罗斯不知道怎么样才算是还清了，但目前他至少知道不要惹恼克洛泽，以免他迁怒卢卡。  
在办事的间隙，克罗斯终于有机会去见莫德里奇。  
莫德里奇也在外面，克罗斯去了他所在的酒店。刚一进门，克罗斯就抱着他吻起来。  
“不要生我的气……我不是故意要你等……不要生我的气，卢卡……”  
他们混乱地亲吻着，跌跌撞撞移动到床上。  
“我没有生气，”莫德里奇终于倒出空来说话，“我很想你。”  
他只说了一句想他，克罗斯却满足极了，好像刚刚莫德里奇说的是愿意把命都给他。  
“你想我，是吗？”克罗斯握着莫德里奇的手，在他的手指上吻个不停，“我也想你，我想你想得疯了，卢卡……”  
他抱着莫德里奇，在他脸上、嘴唇上不断吻着。他没有说谎，他想卢卡想得发疯，忍着不与他见面，也让克罗斯发疯。  
“他有没有为难你？”莫德里奇问。  
“没有，但如果一辈子只能这样和你偷偷摸摸见面，我迟早要发疯。”  
“这样就够了，”莫德里奇安慰道，“不要心急，也别胡来，现在不是很好吗？只要你安全，我就心满意足了。”  
“可我想要你，想和你结婚……”克罗斯呢喃着，“但现在我不敢和他翻脸，这需要时间……或许需要几年。”  
“那就等上几年好了，反正我一直在这儿，几年和一辈子相比不算什么。”  
克罗斯把头埋在莫德里奇怀里，手指攥紧了克罗地亚人的衬衫。  
他知道只能如此，他必须等待……可他越来越觉得难以忍受。

与莫德里奇分别时，克罗斯毫不夸张地感觉心如刀绞。  
他疯了，他总是要这样。他一次次犯错，一次次爱上一个人，然后为此体无完肤。  
少年时他爱着马尔科，也不知为了什么，竟对他爱得那样深。后来罗伊斯更早从那段关系中抽身，只剩下他一人。  
克罗斯失魂落魄，在这最糟糕的时候遇见克洛泽。他知道他绝不应当爱上米洛，可还是这样做了。然后几乎是不出意外地，立即发现他的爱不过是一场笑话。他险些死了，而克洛泽毫不在意。  
克罗斯记得爱，也记得恨。这两种东西他记得一样清楚。而恨是更有血有肉的那种，会让他在半夜惊醒，以为又回到了那段暗无天日的日子。  
他可以淡忘克洛泽的错，但绝不会再度爱上他。  
他不要再爱上任何一个人了。克罗斯信誓旦旦地对自己这样说。  
然后莫德里奇出现了。  
克罗斯奇怪自己怎么会有那么多感情，又怎么能一次次重蹈覆辙。他爱上卢卡，然后为卢卡遭受折磨。  
他愿意抛弃一切，只要卢卡。但克洛泽挡在那未来之前……克罗斯需要时间解决这一切。  
可这太难熬了。他无法拥有卢卡，甚至连见面也不能……


	2. Chapter 2

克罗斯做起事情来像模像样，哪怕是假装。  
这半个月他正好事情不多，可以偷偷多和卢卡见面，但克洛泽在这时感冒了，虽不严重，但克罗斯总没有明知克洛泽生病还偷偷跑出去的道理。  
他不情不愿，但还是留下来照顾克洛泽了。他每天陪着克洛泽，递水递药不在话下，还要每天陪他聊天，去外面走走。  
他们一同去附近的公园。克洛泽握着他的手，两人看起来果真一对情侣似的。  
他们在湖边的长椅上坐了一会儿。克洛泽吻克罗斯，克罗斯接受了，却有些别扭，不想被人见到似的。哪怕是陌路人。  
“怎么了？”  
他们吻了吻，克罗斯躲开了。克洛泽问道。  
“你感冒了，传染给我怎么办。”克罗斯说。  
克洛泽知道这只是敷衍。  
“你早就想离开我了，是吧？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯对这问题并不意外：“反正你也不喜欢我。”  
“不喜欢你？”克洛泽反问，“我可是被你勾得牢牢的。”  
“算了吧，只不过因为我是不听话的那个、和其他人不一样罢了。你如果多和其他人接触，找到另一个喜欢的，会发现我其实很乏味……但现在说这些也没用，反正你也不会听。”  
克洛泽有一会儿没说话。  
“你确实和其他人不一样，”他叹着，摸着克罗斯的头发，“看看你自己，什么地方和别人一样了？脾气都坏得和别人不一样……你在计划离开我吗？”  
克罗斯怔了怔。他想过这事，但因为做起来实在太难，很容易会被克洛泽的人发现、再抓回来，于是并没有想过实施。  
“我没有，”克罗斯冷冷说道，“但你要是看我不顺眼，想让我滚，我绝不讨人嫌，立刻就滚。”  
克洛泽摸着克罗斯的脸，像摸着一件东西。他的病容忽然消失了似的，又成了那个说一不二的克洛泽。在他面前，所有人都只能低头。  
“不要闹脾气，托尼……现在这样不是很好吗？如果你不肯听话，我又不会哄人，到时候你没了命，你的卢卡也要被牵连……我们会闹得很难堪，那就糟了。”  
克洛泽在说他会杀了克罗斯，还有莫德里奇。  
这不是威胁。  
克洛泽会这样做。克罗斯跟了他好多年，知道他的手段。  
克罗斯忽然对自己恼恨起来，他竟然这样无能，爱上了卢卡，却要让他处于危险中，自己竟然只能对旁人低头。  
克罗斯拨开克洛泽的手，先离开了。  
他甩了克洛泽脸色，却也没有什么地方可去，只是先回到住处罢了。

几天后，在克罗斯预料之外的，他竟然在一场宴会上见到了莫德里奇。  
还有拉莫斯。  
好极了，这天真是热闹，不仅克罗斯在场，甚至克洛泽也在。  
拉莫斯带着莫德里奇过来同他们说话了。克罗斯站在克洛泽身旁，脸上堆砌起傲慢的笑容与拉莫斯握手，然后是莫德里奇。  
他与莫德里奇都见不到对方似的，脸上都挂着假笑。只有克罗斯知道，他如何为卢卡的忽然出现快乐又沉重。  
“听说你们早就认识了。”拉莫斯与克罗斯握过手后，别有深意地对克罗斯说。  
“是这样。我和莫德里奇先生确实有些私人往来，希望没有给二位添麻烦。”克罗斯皮笑肉不笑地看着拉莫斯。  
拉莫斯也笑着。“不会，怎么会……只是我们最近生意上有变动，需要卢卡来我这边帮忙，或许你们见面的机会也不多了。”  
克罗斯恨不得直接把餐刀捅进拉莫斯的喉咙里。他不知道这话是真是假，但无论真假，这都让克罗斯忽然烦躁起来。  
“哦，是什么样的变动？这边的市场不好，对你们也有影响？”克罗斯没接拉莫斯的后半句话，仍旧对着前半句发问。  
“我们在扩大产业，卢卡原本只是负责他家族里的一部分，现在我们要联手了，一定会忙起来。但偏要在这时候跑医院，给卢卡调理身体，恐怕又要忙上一阵子。”  
“怎么还需要去医院？”克洛泽问。  
“我们在计划要孩子，”拉莫斯答道，“但是一直没动静，还是去医院看看放心。”  
说罢，克洛泽、拉莫斯和莫德里奇都看着克罗斯。唯独莫德里奇的目光有些闪躲。  
“啊呀，提前恭喜二位，一定会顺利的，”克罗斯笑道，“到时候别忘了通知我，我们也好把心意送过去。”  
克罗斯笑眯眯地看着拉莫斯，恨不得一枪打烂他那张脸。  
整场宴会上，克罗斯始终保持着冷漠或傲慢的神色，连对人说笑时也是如此。  
后来他们身边的人少了，克洛泽在他耳旁问道：“怎么心情这么差？听到那人要怀别人的孩子，你就受不了了？”  
“别管我的事，米洛，”克罗斯硬生生地顶了他一句，“你说得对，我们不该闹得太难堪，否则对你我都不好。”  
“现在你倒开始威胁我了？”克洛泽问。  
“如果你不继续激怒我的话——大不了一死，米洛，大家一起死，我怕什么？”  
克罗斯怒火中烧，也不再对克洛泽收敛，甩下他去大厅的另一边找罗伊斯和格策去了。

那晚在宴会结束前，他终于有了和莫德里奇单独说话的机会。  
莫德里奇让人传话给克罗斯，将他叫到一条很窄的走廊里。克罗斯过去了，却没见到莫德里奇，直到走到一扇门前，被莫德里奇伸出手一把拉进去。  
那是间很小的杂物室，就算开了灯也还是很暗。  
莫德里奇看起来慌张又不耐烦，已经等他半天了。  
克罗斯进了杂物室，立即一把抱住莫德里奇，紧紧搂着他。  
“你没事吧，卢卡？是不是没事？他有没有为难你？”  
莫德里奇靠在他怀里，忽然觉得放松下来了。  
“他没有……我还以为你会生气——他说怀孕的事。”  
“你安全就好，”克罗斯抱着莫德里奇，心有余悸地摩挲他的后背，“你安全就好……哪怕怀了他的孩子，生下来我也养。过几年我带你们走……”  
“不会的，”莫德里奇紧抱着他，“我们没再上床。他知道是因为你，对我发过火，但我的脾气上来，他拿我也没办法。”  
“又胡来，别激怒他，你的安全要紧，上个床能怎么样……”  
“你也傻了，托尼。”莫德里奇笑他，心里却很宽慰。  
“不要激怒他，卢卡，我不是开玩笑——”  
“我已经怀孕了……两个月。”莫德里奇说。  
克罗斯呆了。  
“是我们的？”  
莫德里奇点头，他看上去忧伤又快乐。  
而克罗斯在狂喜和恐惧中不知如何是好。

“我只是想告诉你这件事，”莫德里奇握着克罗斯的两只手，“我其实也吓了一跳，没想到会怀孕，这些年我一直很少吃药，还以为自己是不容易有孕的体质……我很高兴，这是我们的孩子。”  
克罗斯根本无法答话，他攥紧了莫德里奇的手，连应当说什么也想不出，又一次紧紧抱住他，狂热地吻着莫德里奇。  
“我们有孩子了，卢卡……你给了我孩子……”说着话，克罗斯眼角竟然湿了。  
他追寻了一生。十几岁那时开始，他就希望有一个可以共度一生的人。现在，他不仅得到了，而且他们还有了孩子。  
他从来就没有家。有了卢卡那天，他觉得自己有家了，现在，这渴望彻底实现了。  
“我……我会尽快找一个地方，让你藏在那里……你在拉莫斯身边还是不安全，万一哪天他发起火来，让你和孩子有危险……”克罗斯简直说不下去，身体都抖了起来，“我会尽快给你消息……一定照顾好自己，卢卡。”  
他们不能在这里耽搁太久，会有人发现他们同时不在场，两人都会有麻烦。  
克罗斯湿着眼睛，一遍遍亲吻着莫德里奇，过了好久才终于松开手，让他回到宴会上。  
克罗斯独自一人，在杂物间又站了一会儿。  
忽然间，他什么都能忍受了。为了卢卡和孩子的安全，他可以任由克洛泽做任何事，答应克洛泽的任何请求。他有家了，这是为了他的家，为了他们三个……  
克罗斯抹着眼睛，终于擦干了眼泪。  
他有更多事需要考虑。首先就是莫德里奇的安全，他必须找个地方把卢卡藏起来，否则拉莫斯和克洛泽都可能让他和孩子有危险。

克罗斯整理好情绪，过了好久才离开杂物间。  
一整晚他都在想要把卢卡藏到什么地方，又要怎么避开克洛泽、与卢卡偷偷离开，他一直想着这些事情，看上去心不在焉，又像是心情不好。  
半夜回到家里，克罗斯坐在床边，正不紧不慢地脱着衣服，克洛泽从背后抱住他，开始吻他，一面脱他的衣服。  
“你怎么了，心情不好？”克洛泽问，“因为拉莫斯和莫德里奇？”  
克罗斯没说话。  
“他们才是夫妻，托尼，你只不过是个插足的外人。拉莫斯和莫德里奇有手续，有婚礼，有双方势力联姻——而且还会马上有孩子，你们有什么？”  
克罗斯完全无法被他激怒。有什么？卢卡爱他，卢卡已经怀了他的孩子，克洛泽又知道什么？  
克罗斯还是不说话。克洛泽很快扯干净他的衣服，把克罗斯压在身下干着。  
克罗斯心里压着许多事，没心思应付他，但他不想逆着克洛泽，还是接受了克洛泽，甚至抱着克洛泽。  
他心里越来越乱。想着卢卡，想着他们的孩子，和不知会变成什么模样的未来。他搂紧了克洛泽，把这当做暂时的发泄与依靠，假戏真做似的。  
他知道想骗过克洛泽太难，可他至少要让克洛泽不那么提防他。  
“米洛……”克罗斯喘息着，叫着克洛泽的名字。  
他并没说什么，只是做出动情的样子呻吟起来。  
克洛泽掰开克罗斯的腿向更深的地方操干。  
“装出这幅样子干什么？干得你受不了了？”  
克罗斯忽然挣扎起来，手脚并用，要推开克洛泽。  
“滚开！”  
克洛泽把他搂得更紧。  
“又在想什么，托尼？觉得该好好伺候我了？还是又要耍花招？”  
“滚开！”  
克罗斯不知道说什么，又不能真的惹克洛泽生气，只有这一句话可说。  
他用力要推开克洛泽，反而被克洛泽按在床上，压着他吻了起来。  
“你的卢卡会怀上别人的孩子呢……你呢，托尼？也给我生一个吧？”克洛泽哼了一声，“两个Omega搞到一起去，能有什么结果？”  
“你闭嘴！”  
克罗斯忽然用力，一把推开克洛泽，自己也逃脱了他的压制。他一骨碌下了床，披上浴衣就向外走。  
“你去哪？”克洛泽也不拦他，问道。  
“不用你管！”  
克罗斯吼了一句，另找了个房间住下了。  
他心里恼火极了。  
他本应当忍耐，但那太反常，克洛泽故意激怒他，他默默忍受的话，克洛泽反而会怀疑。  
克罗斯关上房门，在那间房里的床上坐下。  
他太快乐，也太害怕。卢卡不能出事，不能让卢卡受伤……他现在必须骗过克洛泽。  
可他根本不知道能如何瞒着克洛泽把卢卡藏起来。  
他要应付克洛泽，还要一面策划离开他……万一他哪一步做错了，伤到了卢卡，伤到了孩子……  
克罗斯呆呆地想着，泪水忽然涌了上来。  
怀孕的是卢卡，他自己反倒情绪不稳、多愁善感起来。可他实在担心。他太在意卢卡，不能忍受卢卡出事、受伤。而克洛泽挡在他面前，而他根本没有完全的把握压制住克洛泽。  
他正想着，房门忽然开了。  
克洛泽打开灯，慢悠悠地说道：“我们还没做完，托尼，你——”  
他的话没说完，忽然停住了。  
克罗斯慢了一两秒，才意识到克洛泽忽然不再说话的原因。  
他把灯打开了，克罗斯脸上的泪很明显。  
克罗斯翻过身去躺下，也不说话。  
克洛泽呆了呆。  
他只是来这儿干克罗斯的，却没想到克罗斯竟然哭了。  
他已经多少年没见过克罗斯哭了？  
“知道你的小情人要怀上别人的孩子，对你的打击就这么大？”  
克洛泽走过去，在背着克罗斯的床边坐下，一面问道。  
克罗斯不说话。  
“你就这么在乎他？”  
克罗斯冷笑着，“是啊，都是因为他，和你一点关系也没有，你一点责任也没有，问题都是别人的。”  
“这是什么意思？难道你是因为我哭的？”  
“不是因为他，也不是因为你，行了吗？反正我说什么你都不相信。能让我安安静静把自己哭死吗？别来烦我。”  
克洛泽怔着，想了想，还是掀开被子，从后面抱住了克罗斯。他不知道克罗斯到底因为什么哭，但这样的托尼，他已经很久没见到了。  
“好了不说了，睡觉吧。”  
克罗斯也不说话了。  
他不想克洛泽，只想着他的卢卡，他的孩子，还有许许多多不知道要怎么做的事。  
过了好久，克罗斯自己窝在被子里低声哭着，就好像他以为克洛泽睡着了，所以才偷偷哭起来似的。  
但克罗斯就是哭给他看的。他知道克洛泽刚刚睡觉，自己哭两下，身上颤抖着，克洛泽一定会醒，一定会知道。  
没想到今天忽然的多愁善感，竟然还派上用场了。  
·  
克洛泽那几天都打算离克罗斯远些。  
这小混蛋最会吊着人，有时克洛泽也分不清克罗斯哪一面是真的、哪一面是做给他看的。  
但克洛泽确实被他扰得心烦意乱。  
他正要远离克罗斯时，克罗斯却主动离开他，忙着生意，好几天不见人影。  
克洛泽一直在让人监视他，对方每天都会把照片发过来，对克洛泽汇报克罗斯并没有异常举动，只是在忙生意上的事。空闲时间，他偶尔会去和格策、罗伊斯聚一聚，也偶尔会叫个人来滚床，完事了就让对方滚蛋。  
他心情不好。克洛泽也看出来了。  
过了两个星期，克洛泽正好路过克罗斯在城中的落脚点，他顺路去看看他，一进门，却又是熟悉的景象：克罗斯正和格策说话，偏偏他还不好好说，格策坐在沙发上，克罗斯贴过去，额头挨着格策的，要吻他似的。  
“你别去了，和他在一起有什么意思，你留下，留下陪我……”克罗斯笑嘻嘻的，还在格策的肚子上挠痒痒。  
“你别闹啦，托尼……”  
“你神经病啊，天天勾引马里奥！”罗伊斯端着咖啡走过来，“你……啊……您怎么过来了？”他向门口看去，见到了克洛泽。  
克罗斯和格策也都转头看去。格策吓了一跳，克罗斯忽然觉得很无趣似的，也不再逗格策了。  
“我和托尼单独说句话。”克洛泽说。  
罗伊斯放下咖啡，立即和格策消失在一扇门里。  
“说什么？”  
克罗斯坐在沙发上，看也不看克洛泽。  
克洛泽走过来，一边脱下手套。  
“从前你不理我，后来粘着我，这几天又跑得不见人影。你在干什么？这是吊着我的新招数？”  
“我想干什么就干什么，你管不着。”  
克洛泽在他身边坐下。“不要总在外面住，回我那儿去，托尼。”  
“我想回去的时候就回去了。”  
“那你什么时候想回来？”  
“不知道，别管我。”  
“你还在生我的气？”  
“对啊，我就是在和你生气啊。我好心迎合你，你还满嘴难听话。我是犯贱么，还要回去住？”  
克洛泽觉得这样的克罗斯很好逗弄，逗他说话也有趣。他浑身带刺，一副绝不要低头的样子，但实际上克罗斯没那么死板，他随心所欲，过几天顺了气，大概就回来了。但克洛泽还是要给他台阶下。  
“回来吧，我很想你，”克洛泽搂着他的腰，“你再不回来，我就要让人把你绑回来了。”  
“哦，我就那么重要？你就不能换个人干？反正我也没什么好。”  
“不要闹脾气了，托尼。”  
克洛泽要吻他，克罗斯相当用力地把他推开了。  
“你道歉，你道歉我就回去。”  
克洛泽笑了。他一把年纪，难道还会年轻人似的别扭着、连一句道歉都不肯说？  
“我错了，托尼，上床的时候不该乱说话。”  
“你可以啊，还知道错哪了，”克罗斯打量着他，“知道了，过几天有空，我就回去看看。”  
克洛泽也不催他，他说过几天，那就过几天。  
他这次再吻克罗斯，克罗斯没有躲开。

克洛泽后悔了。托尼从前对他掏心掏肺，对克洛泽毫无遮掩，他爱着克洛泽，为克洛泽卖命，但那时托尼的感情对克洛泽而言太轻易了，轻易到他根本不想要的地步。他忽视克罗斯，直到发现自己不想要的那感情真的不见了，他才意识到自己失去的东西。  
现在克罗斯没有心可以给他了。克洛泽连他的心在哪也不知道。可就是到了这种时候，克洛泽才忽然后悔。当初如果他对克罗斯稍微好一点儿，现在他就仍旧能得到那个单纯的、掏心掏肺爱着他的克罗斯。  
克洛泽年纪大了，他不想要另一个人，只想要克罗斯。他很不同，足以不同到让克洛泽喜欢的地步。克洛泽也不想在感情上再折腾，不想再去认识、了解、爱上另一个人。  
他想要托尼，而托尼抵触他，面对克洛泽时总是演戏一样，让人分不清真假。  
克洛泽可以喜欢他，可以宠着他，哄着他，但如果克罗斯做的太过分，克洛泽也绝不会容忍。  
不与他作对的时候，托尼实在很可爱。克洛泽吻着克罗斯，手也揽到了克罗斯腰上。托尼还有什么可闹的？托尼因为认识了他，才有了今天的一切，他有什么理由胡闹下去？  
过了六七天，克罗斯才回到克洛泽身边。  
他对克洛泽并不热情，也谈不上冷淡，只是偶尔他脾气有些坏似的。  
克洛泽也能理解。毕竟，他已经听到消息，莫德里奇已经与拉莫斯有了孩子，于是找了个地方养胎去了，而且以后大概也不会再回来了。克罗斯气闷一阵也在意料之中。  



	3. Chapter 3

克洛泽有些心软了。但程度并不深。  
克罗斯这些天在处理生意之外，总是百无聊赖的样子，有些没精打采的。他也不再乱跑了，呆在克洛泽这边，也没再见他那些乱七八糟的炮友。  
过了几天，他觉得无聊，回自己家去了。克洛泽好心情地去找他，却发现他把自己灌的烂醉，正倒在床上睡着，也不知睡了多久。  
“他也值得你这样。”克洛泽走到床边。  
克罗斯睁开眼看了看他，也不回答。  
他已经醒了。克洛泽直接把一身酒味的克罗斯抱进浴室帮他洗澡。  
克罗斯泡在热水里，也不搭理克洛泽，自己舒舒服服地泡在里面。  
克洛泽帮他洗澡，也洗了脸。  
为他洗脸时，克洛泽贴得近了些。克罗斯的眼睛在水汽中透出一种诱人的蓝色。克罗斯知道自己这双眼睛有可利用之处，于是三番五次向克洛泽瞟着。  
“怎么了？”克洛泽问。  
“没什么。”克罗斯也不多说，仍向克洛泽望着。  
克洛泽也确实喜欢克罗斯那双湛蓝的眼睛。  
他为克罗斯擦脸，克罗斯忽然抬起头，嘴唇碰上克洛泽的嘴唇。  
“又要干什么？”  
“勾引你，”克罗斯笑道，还醉着似的，“不好吗，正好把我洗干净了，我也正想和人上床。”  
“等着。”  
克洛泽把克罗斯推回去，继续为他洗澡。  
洗好了，克罗斯自己接过来浴巾擦身体。他擦得很慢，故意磨磨蹭蹭，故意让克洛泽等。克洛泽等得烦了，扯下克罗斯的浴巾、直接在浴室里干他。  
克罗斯借着早就消散的酒劲对他胡言乱语，在克洛泽身上捶了好多下，嚷着说他欺负人。  
“你不是喜欢我欺负你吗？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯呜咽着，用胳膊挡着脸。克洛泽掰开他的胳膊，但克罗斯还是不想让他看到自己的表情，于是干脆环上克洛泽的脖子，紧紧抱着他。  
“不喜欢你……一点也不喜欢……”  
他呻吟着，又在克洛泽后背上捶了几下。克洛泽忽然用力，克罗斯连胳膊也环不住了，手臂松松地挂在克洛泽身上，张着腿任由他干。  
结束后，克罗斯很快睡着了。克洛泽为他清理之后，回到床上抱着他。  
克罗斯蜷缩着身体背对他，但很快，他翻过身来，钻进克洛泽怀里睡着，对他很依赖似的。  
克洛泽在他头上吻了吻。  
他也不要求克罗斯如何爱他，如何喜欢他，只是能保持现在的关系，他就满足了。  
可自几年前开始，他就再也不知道克罗斯在想什么了。连现在是否仍是在对他假装也不清楚。  
***  
克洛泽莫名感觉不安。他没有任何实质性的证据，克罗斯最近也一切正常，可他就是觉得有什么事出了问题。  
“这几天你留在总部，情况不好，如果出了事，这里至少有你指挥着。”  
“啊？”克罗斯一脸困惑，“能出什么事？哪个集团不要命了、要来找我们的麻烦？”  
他站在料理台前泡咖啡，一双文身文得花里胡哨的手臂握着咖啡杯。  
“你留在这里就是了，暂时不要出门。”  
克罗斯似乎觉得这主意很荒唐，他刚要再问些什么，表情却变了，似乎忽然想通了什么。  
“我知道了。”他转过头去，端着咖啡走回沙发坐下。  
他忽然变了神色和语气，立即明白了似的。  
“你知道什么了？”克洛泽问。  
“你是我的老板，你说要怎么样就怎么样，我还能反对不成？你说让我留在总部，我就留在这儿好了。”  
他若无其事，又有些不满。话里话外的意思，是已经知道克洛泽借此监视和禁锢他的打算了。  
“这是为了我们的安全，”克洛泽说，“再者，我也确实不想你离开。万一出事就不好了。”

***  
克罗斯既然明白了克洛泽打算软禁他，对克洛泽的态度自然好不到哪去。那几天他晾着克洛泽，不肯上床，甚至不肯和他睡在一起，小孩子赌气似的。问他怎么了，他连个理由也懒得想，回答“就是想自己睡”。克洛泽也只能由着他。不然，他和托尼认识了这么久，难道还要强迫他不成——再者，克洛泽有时虽然说一不二，却从没在性事上强迫过托尼。  
克罗斯并非完全不能出门，克洛泽每一两天会带他出去走走。克罗斯无精打采，对什么都提不起兴趣，克洛泽其实也不愿见到他这副模样，但他心中怀疑，不敢放松警惕。  
他看起来什么都做不了，克洛泽却怀疑起来。他拿走了克罗斯的手机，让他无法和任何人联系，克罗斯为此和他闹过，但最终也只能作罢。  
克洛泽毕竟不能整天都亲自盯着他，于是他保持着让克罗斯身旁始终有人监视的状态。  
可就算是在这种情况下，却还是出了状况。

***

莫德里奇不见了。  
这不是个公开的消息，是克洛泽安插在拉莫斯那边的人传回来的消息。看起来，克罗地亚人的消失并不是拉莫斯的安排，他本人也在四处找寻莫德里奇的下落。  
拉莫斯没找到莫德里奇，上门来问克罗斯要人了。  
克罗斯刚刚走进会客室去见拉莫斯，克洛泽也在这时赶回来了。  
“听说您今天有事找托尼，”克洛泽向拉莫斯问，“是什么事？”  
“不是什么大事，只是，需要克罗斯先生把我的伴侣还回来。”  
“你在说什么？我和莫德里奇先生没关系了。”克罗斯恹恹地答道。  
“不要装傻了，卢卡不见了，只能是你藏起了他。”拉莫斯盯着他。  
“不见了？”克罗斯呆呆地向拉莫斯望去，“你们吵架了？”  
“少装出这幅样子，如果你不说出卢卡的藏身处，事情会变得很难看。”  
克罗斯还是那副惊诧又呆滞的样子。有一瞬间，他似乎真的为此震惊，但很快，他又恢复了漫不经心的表情。  
“所有人丢了老婆都来问我要，我难道会大变活人吗？你把他气走了，不会去他娘家找？”  
“克罗斯——”  
“你自己气走了他，我干什么要给你找人？他有了孩子，你不赶快去找他，反而要对我推脱责任？”  
听到他提起孩子，拉莫斯的表情也变了。  
“卢卡肚子里的种，是不是你的？”  
“不是。您可不可以不要再胡说八道了？给自己戴绿帽子很好玩吗？”  
拉莫斯怒气冲冲，这火气已经忍了好一段日子，他抬手就要打过去，但克罗斯立刻攥住了他的胳膊。  
克洛泽赶快拉开了克罗斯，克罗斯毫不领情，立即把他甩开，示意不用他挡在中间。  
“我和卢卡有过一段不假，但我们早就结束了，你有证据是我藏起了他吗？”  
“你知道自己这句话听起来有多可疑吗？”拉莫斯说，“你连和他的孩子也不要了？你交出他，我就当做什么都没发生，否则——你自己清楚。”  
这句话似乎终于激起了克罗斯的些许情绪，但他还是移开了目光。  
“那孩子和我无关，它是你的。”  
拉莫斯向克罗斯走近一步。  
“我和你不一样，克罗斯，你喜欢卢卡，会对他心软，但我不会。”  
“我不知道他在哪，”克罗斯说，“但你和卢卡……正如你所说的，你不喜欢他，对他不必这么在意……”  
“我可以不在意，但他是我的，我怎么处置他是我的事。除非，你把他交出来，免得我迁怒到他身上。”  
“托尼和这事无关，”克洛泽终于打断他们，“他最近一直在家里，不能出门，无法和任何人联系。”  
只是这样一句话，不可能让拉莫斯就此罢休，他对此很有怀疑，但想到最近很少听说克罗斯在外面走动，似乎也明白些什么了。  
“哦，是这样？”他终于轻松了些，笑着向克罗斯看，“呼风唤雨的克罗斯也有被软禁的一天？”  
克罗斯冷笑一声。  
“是啊，这不就是不要脸的Alpha会做的事吗，非要缠着看不起他的Omega。”  
这句话同时嘲讽了克洛泽和拉莫斯，两人都呆了呆，而克罗斯已经怒气冲冲地离开了。

***

回了房间，克罗斯发起抖来。  
这次他没有说谎，他确实没有藏起卢卡。是卢卡自己设法离开了。  
克罗斯用模棱两可的话语回答拉莫斯，让他对自己是否藏起卢卡这事半信半疑，这或许会转移拉莫斯的注意力，延长卢卡安全藏身在外的时间。  
卢卡离开了，他也必须设法离开……只要离开这里、逃离克洛泽的控制，他就可以和卢卡联络，就可以去找他了……  
门开了。克洛泽走进来，一张口就问道：“不是你藏起了莫德里奇？”  
克罗斯笑了声，“当然不是，我不知道你在说什么。”  
他故意做出惹人怀疑的态度，而克洛泽根本不知道是否要相信他。  
“你又在惹人恼了，托尼，”克洛泽走过来，“如果是你藏起了他，最好说出他的所在地，否则惹怒了拉莫斯，对我们也不好。”  
“他又没有证据，凭什么说是我干的？”  
“那莫德里奇的孩子呢？”  
“和我无关。这两个月我被你藏得严严实实，要隔空让他怀孕吗？”  
这话听起来有道理，但克洛泽仍旧不会轻易相信。克罗斯对他没有实话，而莫德里奇，也绝非是看上去的那种无害的模样。  
克洛泽沉默片刻，摸了摸克罗斯的头发，叮嘱道：“好好呆在家里。”  
说完，他离开了。守卫的人包围了克罗斯的房间。  
克罗斯向门口望着。  
克洛泽没留给他另一种选择……动手的时间到了。

***


	4. 第三部分 01

第三部分

***

克洛泽并未安心多久。  
几天后，他在城中的住处遭遇了一场暴乱。  
“暴乱”是由克罗斯一人带来的。他要逃走，这当然不容易，也无法容易，可他一个人就搅得几十号人不得安宁，拿他毫无办法，连克洛泽也不得不钦佩。  
但眼下不是赞叹他的托尼多么与众不同的时候，毕竟，克罗斯正用枪指着他。  
他们站在一间很大的房间中。这时已是深夜，房中又没开灯，黑漆漆的。  
“你受伤了，”克洛泽看着他的腿，声音仍旧温柔，“还是不要逞强。”  
克罗斯毫不领情。他的腿在流血，但这根本不重要——这已经不是他第一次因为克洛泽受伤了。  
“不要把事情闹得这么难看，托尼，你放下枪，我们去医院。”克洛泽说。他劝着克罗斯，好像刚刚打伤他几十号手下的根本不是眼前这个人似的。  
克罗斯没回话，他向克洛泽望着，试图在极度纷乱的思绪中找出头绪。  
“你不忍心对我开枪，托尼，还是算了。我当做什么都没发生——”  
“别做梦，我只是在奇怪一件事。”克罗斯冷冷地打断他。  
“什么事？”  
“你藏起了卢卡，是吗？”克罗斯问。他对这件事并不确定，但开口时，他仍旧用一种早就知晓真相的语气说话。这念头在短暂的瞬间里忽然出现，连克罗斯都不明白他为什么会这样想。但幸好，现在问出这问题也不算晚。  
克洛泽无意隐瞒。  
“你发现了？怎么发现的？”  
“他在什么地方？”克罗斯将枪口抬高了些，对着克洛泽的眉心。  
“我如果不说，你就要杀了我吗？”克洛泽向门口望了一眼，“现在的情况对你不利，托尼，这里都是我的人。”  
“给你的部下打电话，我要见到卢卡还活着。”  
克洛泽被他用枪指着，拿出手机来与部下联络，很快，面色苍白的克罗地亚人出现在画面里。  
“托尼！”莫德里奇呼唤道，“你怎么了？你还好吗？”他在一个整洁的白色房间中，看不出是什么地方。  
“你在哪里？”克罗斯问。他只向卢卡扫了一眼，就立即再度紧紧盯着克洛泽，以防他有任何动作。  
莫德里奇面露愧色，“我也不清楚……你现在怎么样了，托尼？你还好吗？”  
“你把卢卡关到什么地方了？”克罗斯向克洛泽问道。  
“他很安全，而你应该冷静——为了你们两人着想。”  
克罗斯并未留恋与他的卢卡多说几句，而是立刻结束通话、把手机扔到一旁，手里的枪仍指着克洛泽。  
“很好，现在你就‘冷静地’当我的人质，让你的人统统让开，这就带我去找卢卡。”  
“你要和他远走高飞吗？”克洛泽问，“恕我直言，他现在的身体状况不允许他转移到任何地方，他的孩子没了——如果你认为这是我的错，我也不会辩解。”  
克罗斯的脸忽然苍白起来。

***

克洛泽话音未落，克罗斯已经开了枪。

***

克罗斯今晚不知打伤了多少人，他将这整个地方闹得天翻地覆、自己的腿上也血流不止，但克罗斯始终冷静，甚至，在见到卢卡时也依旧保持着这种冷静，可现在，他唯有怒火。  
克洛泽知道要如何激怒他，他做到了。克罗斯知道克洛泽就是为了要激怒他、就是要这样做，但克罗斯无法思考更多。克洛泽伤害卢卡，让卢卡没了孩子，让卢卡的身体受到损害，所以他必须开枪。  
他虚弱，又怒不可遏。刚刚那一枪却被克洛泽躲开了，他正要补枪，这一次，克洛泽却忽然抽出一把很小的枪来，打中克罗斯拿枪的手臂。  
克罗斯的枪掉落到一旁，他立即扑过去，却因为自己刚刚的腿伤行动不便、慢了一秒，而克洛泽已经趁此机会踢开了枪。  
“继续与我作对并不明智，”克洛泽的枪指着克罗斯，“不为你的卢卡想想？”  
“克洛泽！”克罗斯跪在地上，看上去疯狂又绝望，“你让卢卡没了孩子……”  
“他在我手上。不想让他也没命的话，你应该怎么做，托尼？”克洛泽问。  
房门猛地被撞开，克洛泽的手下冲进来几人，见了室内的状况，立即把枪对准了克罗斯。  
克罗斯跪在地上，一声不吭，泪水不住地滚下来。他颤抖得太厉害，似乎站也站不起来。  
克洛泽走近他，伸出手去摸克罗斯的头发，而克罗斯忽然起身去抢克洛泽的枪。  
上一秒克罗斯还在哭，这一秒他就已经一只豹子似的冲过来抢克洛泽的枪了。还是在他右手已经被克洛泽打伤、腿上也中弹的前提下。  
“托尼！”  
克罗斯抢到了枪，用它指着克洛泽的头。  
他将克洛泽当做人质，也当做防弹衣——克罗斯拥抱着他，让克洛泽整个人挡在自己身前，挡着他那些手下的枪口。

***

他们并未僵持多久。  
很快，一声枪响打破了寂静。

**

克罗斯被送往医院后，克洛泽才想起问那时开枪的人是谁。  
“你想知道？”拉姆问，“那一枪太险了，稍微偏一点，就直接打到你身上了。或者，托尼如果中枪之后手一抖……你就玩儿完了。”  
“直说是谁吧。”克洛泽说道。他知道有时开枪这种事都是运气，稀里糊涂的情况下，又是两人挨在一起站着，开枪后会有什么后果谁也说不清。  
“罗伊斯。”拉姆念出那个名字。  
克洛泽在医院的长椅上坐着，等着托尼的手术结束，他这天疲惫不已，又很消沉，但听了拉姆的话，他还是诧异地抬起头来。  
“看我干什么？又不是我让他开枪的。”  
克洛泽还是盯着拉姆。  
“要我说，他那枪或许是走火。那枪很可能杀了你，也可能打伤你们两个人，但具体情况你还是问他吧。”  
“罗伊斯？”克洛泽确认道。  
“是他，”拉姆有些不耐烦了，“你要是信不着他，可以想办法处理了他。再说，他和托尼过去还有过一段。”  
克洛泽脑子里乱极了，他试图去想罗伊斯究竟是不是故意这样做的，可却根本不能思考。  
“我也让人看着他了，他跑不了。但我看他那样子，似乎也吓坏了。”  
拉姆没有继续说下去。罗伊斯“吓坏了”的原因究竟是什么，并不好说。可能是因为他恐惧险些杀了克洛泽，也或许是恐惧没能杀掉他，更多的，或许是他在震惊自己伤了托尼。  
克洛泽知道罗伊斯是托尼的第一个男友，他是第一个得到托尼的人，但克洛泽从未嫉妒过他。他知道那两人已经结束了，罗伊斯不过是伤了他的心罢了。让克洛泽嫉妒的是莫德里奇——因为克罗斯爱着他，疯狂地，不计一切地，甚至可以背叛自己。

***

克罗斯醒来时，做的第一件事就是放声大哭。  
他的两条手臂与左腿各自挨了一枪，这不重要；他再度被克洛泽软禁，这也不重要；可他没有保护好卢卡，让卢卡失去了孩子、不知被关在什么地方，他没有理由不大哭一场。  
他曾有过类似的时刻。在医院醒来，在漫长的昏迷中醒来，带着伤，穿着病号服。  
上一次是在几年前，他一心恋着克洛泽，以为他会出现在自己身边，以为他会很快来探望自己。  
这一次克洛泽就在他身旁。  
但克罗斯不想要他了。

***

克洛泽把克罗斯抱起来，安慰他，说他的身体会很快好转，他既往不咎，一切都会好起来。  
克罗斯不听，一味哭着。  
克洛泽怜惜地吻他的头发和耳朵，拍他的后背，低声安慰着他。  
忽然，克罗斯一口咬在克洛泽的脖子上。  
克洛泽呆住了。  
一方面，他不敢动，不想被克罗斯从脖子上咬下一块肉去或咬破喉咙；而另一方面，他不敢相信——这时的克罗斯双臂受伤，又哭个不停，竟仍带有攻击性。  
“托尼……为你的莫德里奇想想，他还在我手上。”  
克罗斯死死咬着克洛泽的脖子，脸上的泪更多了。  
终于，克罗斯松开了猎物的喉咙，他在病床上坐着，身体慢慢向后靠去。  
他满面泪水，满嘴是血，含泪的眼睛望向克洛泽，带着些意味不明的笑意。  
“您需要现在就去见医生——”  
克洛泽没有理会手下的话，只是向克罗斯望去。克罗斯也望着他，眼中含笑，然后向旁边吐了一下口中的血。  
“你就这样喜欢他？”克洛泽问。  
“不，”克罗斯干脆地答道，“我只是恨你。”  
他仍在笑着。笑盈盈，却恶狠狠的。  
这句话忽然给了克洛泽当头一棒。他摸着脖子上血流如注的伤口，温热的血液染湿了手指。  
克罗斯露出天真的神色，他脸上的泪还没干，嘴周的血还在流淌。  
他穿着医院纯白的病号服，头发上没有发胶，一头金发毛绒绒的。这让克洛泽想起他最初见到的克罗斯。他那样天真，却野心勃勃，他让你见到他柔弱的一面，然后他用他所能拿到的一切武器置你于死地，匕首，枪，牙齿。  
这世上没有他不敢做的事。这世上没有他做不到的事。  
他爱过克洛泽，然后决定再也不要爱他。  
而今天，托尼竟然说恨他。  
克洛泽看着他，神色中竟然有些哀戚的意味。  
“你不可能恨我……你爱过我。”  
听了这话，克罗斯陡然怒不可遏。  
“我爱过你，”他的声音颤抖起来，“我爱过你！”他叫喊着，“可你给了我什么！我躺在病床上等死的时候，你在哪？我从死人堆里爬出来的时候，你在哪？我要你的时候，你在哪！”  
克洛泽无法回答。  
“你就是这样爱我的？是吗？你利用我，丢下我，然后称这为‘爱’？那我的爱和你的相比，又是什么？我没有那么多话好说，克洛泽，我爱过你，你不要我，于是我们结束了，结束之后，你有多爱我，我不在乎，我只恨你——这句话里你有哪句听不懂？”  
他提高嗓音，那些话语在房子中震荡着。  
“过去的那个托尼·克罗斯更好是吗？他听话、他为你卖命、他不要任何回报，可你是怎么对他的？你自己弄丢了那个托尼，却要说这是我的错吗？”

***

克洛泽离开后，克罗斯又哭了好久。  
他不必克制眼泪，他会哭，只因这是正常的反应。他没有保护好爱人，没有保护好他们的孩子，他愧疚难当，他悔恨不已，这些都是他哭泣的理由。  
哭过了，克罗斯大口吃着医院送来的饭菜，思索接下来要如何救出卢卡。  
可卢卡……他现在怎么样了？没了孩子，他的身体是不是也遭到了损伤？那晚在视频中见到卢卡时，他所在的房间不像是医院，克洛泽一定将他转移去了其他地方……  
但克洛泽不可能一直扣押着卢卡，莫德里奇属于他自己的家族，又和拉莫斯有瓜葛，十有八九，克洛泽还是要把他还给拉莫斯……事情走到今天这种地步，拉莫斯一定会和卢卡翻脸，但也不是说因此就会干脆利落地放卢卡自由的意思……  
他们两人的处境都不好。  
但是，会好的……他会好好想办法的。  
这次的尝试未能成功，但这让克罗斯确信了一件事——要脱离克洛泽，并不容易，而现在克洛泽绝不会相信他，不会因为任何原因相信克罗斯的任何话语和态度……他需要付出更多、更大的代价。  



	5. 第三部分 02

克罗斯出院那天，克洛泽亲自去接他。  
自那天咬了克洛泽一口后，克罗斯对他就没再说过话。而克洛泽也没有再和他亲近，连拥抱都没有——毕竟，他可是险些被克罗斯咬破喉咙。  
克罗斯回了家，恹恹地躺回床上，蜷缩起身体。  
克洛泽走到床边，为克罗斯盖好毯子。  
“你要装哑巴装多久？一句话都不肯对我说吗？”  
克罗斯看也不看他，只是闭着眼睛。  
见他还是没反应，克洛泽从床边站起来。  
“我今天还有事，晚上会回来得晚一点。想要什么就让人帮你准备，但他们不会让你和任何人联系。”  
克罗斯像是根本听不到似的，一点反应都没有。  
克洛泽并不责怪克罗斯对他这样冷淡，毕竟，这次克罗斯彻底失去自由了。  
过去他把克罗斯关在家里，还只是让人看守，现在，克罗斯的脚上多了一条链子。克洛泽甚至没有选那种很长的锁链，他毫不怀疑克罗斯会用那锁链当做武器、在克洛泽睡着时将他活活勒死——他的托尼与众不同，也异常危险——于是，他选了坠着铅块的那种。没有钥匙，如果想打开，就只能用工具花费时间切割。  
克洛泽为他悉心着想，让克罗斯即使被限制行动，也仍能在家中活动，他还为此特意多添了几件运动器材。  
***  
这终于让克罗斯崩溃了。  
几个月后的一天，克罗斯扑在他怀里大哭，说他这样很不舒服，让克洛泽把铅块拿走。  
那时克洛泽刚刚回家，部下说克罗斯今天和平日一样，只是有些兴致不高。  
克洛泽走进房中，见克罗斯在床边坐着，低着头，听见克洛泽进来也不抬头。  
“他们说你今天心情不太好，怎么了？”克洛泽走到克罗斯身前。  
克罗斯不吭声，肩膀一动一动的，克洛泽有些惊讶。  
忽然，克罗斯哭了起来，他抱住克洛泽，哭得上气不接下气。  
“你把它拿走……我不要它……这样很不舒服……”  
克洛泽摸着他的头发，他心中惊讶，宽慰，甚至快乐，但表面上仍旧不动声色。  
“你终于肯对我说话了？”  
“你把它拿走，米洛……”克罗斯抱着他大哭起来，“这样好难受，我不要这样……”  
他哭着，忽然伸手在克洛泽身上又捶又打，“你就这样讨厌我，把我像犯人似的关着，还要拴着铅块在腿上，这样很难受……”  
他一句认错的话也不说，一味哭着，又叫又闹，哭得咳嗽起来。  
克罗斯又不再打他了，只是抱着克洛泽不放。他抬起头去，泪汪汪的蓝眼睛向克洛泽看，一面求他，一面淌着眼泪。  
“我会很听话的，米洛，你把它拿走好不好，我不要这样了……腿上好冷，脚也冷，总是冷的……”  
他求着克洛泽，金色的睫毛颤动不停。见克洛泽不答话，克罗斯恼了，又在他身上捶打起来。  
“你干什么？你连话也不说……”  
克洛泽在床上坐下，抱着克罗斯。  
“你好久没对我说过这么多话了。”  
克罗斯可不要听他说这些，还是又哭又叫，求克洛泽把那铅块拿走。  
克洛泽没有回答，他拉下克罗斯的裤子。  
克罗斯没有拒绝，他只是仍在哭着，仍在求克洛泽。  
***  
几天后，那铅块仍挂在克罗斯脚上。  
克罗斯大哭大喊，闹了克洛泽几次，但对方仍没有改变主意。  
于是，克罗斯立即变了脸，他知道克洛泽不会把铅块拿走，于是不必再求他，也不必给他好脸色。  
当然，克洛泽也别再想和他发生关系。  
克洛泽庆幸自己没有一时心软、为克罗斯取下铅块，这小混蛋就是装样子哄哄他罢了，克罗斯心里没有他，最终还是要翻脸不认人的。  
过去，他偶尔还能和克罗斯上床，现在，这可能性大大降低了。克罗斯绝不同意，而和他来硬的，克洛泽其实没什么把握——克罗斯比他年轻，体力当然更好，如果克罗斯要硬抗，一对一，克洛泽很难按住他。  
他可以选择强来，这也不过是给托尼多加两条锁链的事，但克洛泽还要脸，不干这样的事——只是，这前提从一开始就错了，他如果真的要脸，就不会把克罗斯锁在家里。  
***  
夜里，就算不能发生关系，克洛泽也仍和克罗斯睡在一起。  
睡熟之后的克罗斯，经常会不自觉地滚到克洛泽怀里。  
托尼没有说谎，即使克洛泽已对链子做了处理、确保克罗斯的腿不会接触到冰凉的部分，但脚踝上挂着一件东西到底不舒服，他坠着铅块的那只脚，从脚到小腿都很凉。于是克罗斯更喜欢热的地方，睡着后总是向克洛泽身上靠。  
睡着时的托尼会安分地趴在克洛泽怀里，就好像他们仍是情侣。  
克洛泽为他心力交瘁。  
他们有过这样的时光，那时他们是恋人，托尼很黏他，托尼一回了家就会跑到他身旁、坐在他腿上，和他吻个不停……  
他犯了一次错，再然后，就永远失去了和托尼成为恋人的机会。  
***  
几个月后，克罗斯真正安分下来，克洛泽却慌了。  
这次，克罗斯不是在假装了。  
最初，他只是情绪低落，到后来，就连东西也吃不下去了。  
起初克罗斯时常会哭，他并不做戏给克洛泽看，只是自己在独处时不知为什么哭个不停，克洛泽回家时看出他眼睛有些红肿，因此知道他今天哭过。克洛泽渐渐意识到这意味着事态的不寻常——毕竟，过去克罗斯是会利用这机会让他心软的。  
现在，克罗斯却不在乎了。他的情绪、他的状态乱七八糟，而他认为这只是他自己的事，他不需要克洛泽知道，他也不需要用这些来要挟克洛泽，他陷在自己的苦痛里。  
渐渐的，情形越来越糟了。克罗斯很难进食，越来越瘦，克洛泽甚至不敢逼着他吃东西——否则克罗斯会吐出来，对肠胃更不好。  
原本克罗斯每天都会花许多时间锻炼，脚踝拴着一个铅块也不耽搁他运动，现在他什么也不做了，只是整天消沉着。  
克洛泽劝他吃东西无果，不得已，干脆问道：“你饿死了自己，不怕以后再见不到你的卢卡？”  
“我见得到他吗？”克罗斯望着克洛泽，“我见不到，我知道我见不到，你不会让我见他，也不会让我自由。”  
“所以你要怎么样？把自己饿死吗？”  
“我没想那么多。只是……我活着也不过是被你控制，这没什么意思，死了又能怎么样。”  
克洛泽扇了克罗斯一巴掌。他希望这能激起克罗斯的反抗，但克罗斯毫无反应。  
“你是有什么毛病，米洛？你把我关起来，同时你还指望我能为自由抗争？你的脑子里装的是什么？”  
他觉得这很好笑，没力气地笑了几声。  
后来，克洛泽把他丢到床上，可无论他做什么，克罗斯都没反应。他甚至连性欲也失去了。  
***  
克洛泽别无他法，只有让人来拆下克罗斯腿上的枷锁，并在严防死守的情况下带他跑了几家医院。  
不同的医院给出了大同小异的结论，克罗斯确实病了，他需要药物治疗，但这需要病人的积极配合。  
这解释了即使来到外面，克罗斯也毫无逃跑意愿的原因。  
克洛泽不敢再给克罗斯套上枷锁，让他在家中自由活动，但克罗斯仍在瘦下去。  
或许，是他把托尼关得太久了。他拆了托尼的枷锁，却拆得太晚。  
现在克罗斯已经不会想着逃走了。他整日闷闷的，不觉得任何事有趣，不想要任何人或任何东西。克洛泽哄着他，带他出去散心，或让他见过去的朋友与熟人，他都拒绝了。  
甚至，克洛泽提出让他和莫德里奇见面，克罗斯也拒绝了。  
“你不是很喜欢他吗？”  
“喜欢又能怎么样？”克罗斯心灰意冷地问。  
他拒绝再说下去，躺回床上睡了。  
***  
克洛泽这辈子还从没被哪个人折磨得这么厉害。  
他现在不仅要为生意操心，还要照顾一个病人。  
“作孽啊，”拉姆来探望之后说，“几年前托尼差点被杀的那次，你要是也这样陪在他身边，就不会走入今天的困难模式了。”  
“你还说风凉话。”  
“这哪是风凉话，这是事实，米洛，你要面对啊，”他感叹着，“说真的，托尼还能不能好起来了？我还等着他回来继续帮我们做事呢，我们现在的利润都下滑成什么样了……”  
“这种时候你还有心思谈钱。”  
“他是你的男友，又不是我的，我多管闲事为他操心干什么？再说，给托尼治病不用钱？”拉姆开始叹气，“我真怀念托尼控制着半个集团的时候……我们今非昔比了，换句实话——我们实力大不如从前了，你看看现在，每天都是些什么乱七八糟的小集团试图从我们身上割肉？我不是说你不好，但是，有个得力助手，总比手下养一群没脑子的强……今年赚的钱都要打折扣了！”  
说到最后一句，拉姆狠狠瞪了克洛泽一眼。  
“你满脑子就只有钱。”  
“没有钱我拿什么给手下的人分红？我怎么养他们？给托尼治病的账单能养活好几家人了，”拉姆回敬道，“你想想办法，赶快让托尼好起来，不然等到明年，到手的钱就要打折上折了。”  
拉姆痛痛快快地指责了克洛泽一通后走了。  
克洛泽隔着窗户看克罗斯。还说什么让托尼重新回到集团里，现在让托尼打起精神来都困难。  
但菲利普说得对……如果当初他没有丢下托尼不管……  
***  
克罗斯似乎不恨他了。  
因为病得厉害，克罗斯反而开始依赖克洛泽。他的情绪很不稳定，偶尔心情不好，立刻就会大哭大叫起来，只有克洛泽才能安抚他。  
克罗斯似乎不恨他了，当然也不爱他，克罗斯只是对任何人与事都没有了爱憎。  
而克洛泽每天最操心的事，就是怎么让托尼多吃些东西，怎么让他高兴些。  
克罗斯瘦了太多，克洛泽每次在吃饭时都把他抱在腿上，也感觉不到重量。克罗斯吃的很慢，他不喜欢食物，于是一边吃一边走神，实在不想吃了，他干脆把头埋在克洛泽的肩膀上。克洛泽劝他无果，当然也会失去耐心、开始生气，而克罗斯就趴在他怀里哭。  
每天喂他吃饭，就够克洛泽气饱了。  
有两次，他干脆不去管克罗斯，结果是克罗斯真的什么也不吃，直接晕倒在楼梯上、摔了下去，脸颊上留了条伤口。  
克洛泽吓了个半死，再也不敢放着托尼吃饭的问题不管，只要他在家，总是每顿饭都哄孩子似的喂着他。  
***

夜里，克罗斯缩在被子里哭个不停。  
那天克洛泽不在家，他回来时只开了一盏很暗的夜灯，却还是见到克罗斯脸上的泪痕，他像是刚刚睡着。  
克洛泽脱下外衣，放到一旁。只是这样小的声音也引起了克罗斯的注意，他动了动，似乎听见了。克洛泽赶快不再动了，在床边站了片刻。  
他犹豫了几十秒，猜想自己这时如果躺到床上，克罗斯一定会被惊醒。  
而无论是克罗斯，还是克洛泽自己，他们现在都是心力交瘁。克洛泽不想惊醒他，同时，他也不想弄醒了托尼之后费尽周折安慰他、哄他再度睡去——就像家长不会故意叫醒婴儿、然后再花费时间精力去哄睡他一样。  
克洛泽去外间睡了。  
那里只有沙发。最近他出门的时候多，未来还会有这种情况，还是在那里加一张床比较好。他不能去另一个房间，如果克罗斯半夜醒了，要找他却找不到，他会哭上好久，又哭又闹，哄也哄不好。  
这并不能给克洛泽任何安慰。托尼依赖他不是因为爱，只是因为克洛泽是那个在他身边照顾他的人罢了。  
睡到半夜，克洛泽听见克罗斯那边有声音。  
他赶快回到卧室，只见克罗斯已经醒了，见身旁没人，正是要哭的样子。克洛泽赶快过去，抱着他安慰起来。  
“我在这儿，托尼……没事的，睡吧。”  
克罗斯迷茫地靠在他怀里，抓着他的衣服，一声不吭。  
克洛泽松了口气。克罗斯没有哭，没有闹起来，他也不必花费几十分钟去安抚他了。

###  
夜晚安然无事地度过了，第二天，克洛泽要哄着克罗斯吃药。这又是件麻烦事。克罗斯总是抵触吃药，有时克洛泽哄了好久、他还是不肯吃，事情就又变得难看起来。克洛泽会发火，克罗斯于是哭起来，克洛泽又要哄他，最后克罗斯哭着吃了药，克洛泽简直不知道这样吃下去的药还有什么用。  
克洛泽不是没试过找人来照顾克罗斯，但克罗斯只认准了他，只要克洛泽，对别人都异常不信任，其他人连和他接近些他都会后退。  
最精疲力竭的时候，克洛泽甚至想过算了，不要管托尼算了。反正，说起来，克罗斯也不过是他的一任男友，后来克罗斯不喜欢他、还对他开枪，现在他病了，克洛泽照顾他这么久，也算得上仁至义尽了。  
可克洛泽不能放开他。  
他已经照料了克罗斯太久，让他中途放弃，那么过去他的付出岂不是都白费了？  
他付出的不只有时间、精力和金钱，还有感情。他为克罗斯担心，为他着急，为他恼怒，也对他心疼，对他生气。克罗斯闹起来，趴在他怀里大哭不止，克洛泽永远无法对此无动于衷，他的心都在跟着发颤。而克罗斯好起来时，也仍是喜欢粘着克洛泽，他会紧跟在克洛泽身边，去哪里都要跟着克洛泽、紧紧握着他的手。  
克罗斯病了，可他病着，却还是把克洛泽的心攥在手里，随他喜欢地捏成各种模样。  
克洛泽无法放弃他。  
甚至，他已经不明白自己对托尼是什么感情了。  
这两年，他们发生关系的时候并不多。一来，是克罗斯情绪低落，已然失去性欲似的；二来，是克罗斯时常是病人的状态，克洛泽要是见到他不哭不闹不消沉，就已经谢天谢地了，哪里还敢再招惹他、让他有情绪波澜；三来，则是克洛泽自己也变了。  
他比克罗斯大了十二岁，他早已过了二十岁那时对性事热情的年纪，这两年克罗斯病着，把他折腾得够呛，更没有留给性事的精力了，在生意与照料克罗斯之外，他倘若能有时间好好休息就不错了，哪里还顾得上去想其他的。  
他要克罗斯，已经与性无关了。克罗斯太狡黠，也太知道要如何折磨人。他已经勾住了克洛泽，克洛泽的感情与精力都被他牵绊着。克洛泽可以改变，可以放弃他、独自生活，或再去另寻一个伴侣。可改变会带来不适，伴随煎熬与痛苦。而克洛泽年纪大了，他认了，他只要克罗斯，不想再折腾下去了。  
克洛泽在感情上甚至有不成熟的一面。他知道人人都应当是独立的、成熟的，可他喜欢那个依赖自己的克罗斯，那个时时刻刻都需要他、无法离开他的克罗斯。

###

过了一年，克罗斯的情况稍微有些好转了。克洛泽接受医生的建议，让克罗斯开始与其他人接触。  
克洛泽选了莱万，让他在有空时过来陪陪托尼。  
这一陪差点陪出事来。克洛泽刚回到家，就看见托尼枕着莱万的腿在沙发上睡觉。莱万立即辩解，说他们什么也没做，托尼只是睡着了。  
克洛泽立刻把莱万赶走，第二天，让施魏因施泰格过来了。  
施魏因施泰格也没好到哪去。两人在外面散散步，克罗斯也拉着他的手。  
克洛泽这才发现自己失误的地方——他疯了，干什么就非要找Alpha来？  
这其实也能解释。毕竟让克罗斯爱得死去活来的莫德里奇是个Omega，克洛泽对Omega简直有阴影。  
可集团里的Omega实在太少，想来想去，也只有格策这个和克罗斯有过一腿的。  
几天后，格策来陪克罗斯了。  
然后最糟的情况发生了，克罗斯抱着格策和他睡到一起去了——不，这不算最糟，毕竟他们还没有发生关系。  
***  
后来，格策将罗伊斯也带来了。  
这或许是不应当的。克洛泽大概不会喜欢他们见面。但格策没有去考虑克洛泽，也没想过那人是自己的老板，他单纯地认为托尼应该和马尔科见见面，就算不谈过去他们曾是恋人，那两人也是年少时陪伴彼此成长起来的。  
那天见面，也说不好罗伊斯和克罗斯他们谁的状态更差些。  
见到克罗斯这样消沉又消瘦的模样，罗伊斯惊慌不已，又后悔万分。  
他没有和克罗斯见面的理由，这两年多，也确实不敢见他。  
克罗斯见了他，也不说什么，只是盯着他看了看。罗伊斯同样无话可说。他走过去，在克罗斯对面坐下。  
两人就这样沉默地对坐着。  
许久之后，罗伊斯终于开口了。  
“我害了你两次……对不起。”  
克罗斯无动于衷，仿佛什么都没听见。  
罗伊斯试探着去碰他的手。  
这一碰，罗伊斯眼中忽然涌上泪水。克罗斯的手好瘦。他从小就是张小圆脸，手上、胳膊上都圆滚滚的，罗伊斯十几岁时就认识他，还从没见过克罗斯如此骨瘦如柴的模样。  
他断续说了些话，提起的无非是两件事：当初如果他们不分手，托尼就不会遇见克洛泽；而那天夜里如果罗伊斯没有开枪，托尼也不会受伤、被克洛泽关起来。  
克罗斯握着枪，挟持着克洛泽。其他人的枪口都对准了克罗斯，只有罗伊斯，他的枪对着克洛泽。  
但枪走火了。而且打偏。  
子弹打中了克罗斯的手臂，让他全盘皆输。  
“你应该责怪我。”罗伊斯说。  
克罗斯只是看着一旁。  
“说些什么，托尼……是我的错，是吗？从最开始就是我的错……”  
“不是，”克罗斯答道，“不是你的错。与你无关。”  
罗伊斯沉默了很久，他词不达意地说了些无关紧要的话，终于，还是提到他们当年的分手。  
“和那件事有关吗，托尼？是我让你误会什么了吗？”他似乎刚刚想到那件事的影响，急切地对克罗斯解释起来，“我不是要说假话安慰你，可那时……那时我比现在还要无知……连缓和也不知道，连说些好听的话也不会。”  
他停了停，犹豫地望向克罗斯。  
“我不是要说分手时我还爱着你，只是……我们在一起的那两年，我一直爱着你，全心全意爱你。我不擅长表达感情，你……你或许从未感觉到过我爱你也不一定……但我只是太无知，太自以为是，我不敢把爱说出口，以为那会让我的感情看起来廉价，或让你看轻我们之间的东西……可我真的爱你。”  
“我爱过你。两年的时间里，我全心全意爱你。在我们还是孩子的时候，我就爱着你。”  
罗伊斯不确定是否是他的错觉，克罗斯似乎有些被触动，但他仍是什么都没说，起身走了。  
罗伊斯仓皇地伸出手，似乎想要拉住他，但最终，他的手动了动，仍是放在椅子上。  
***  
克罗斯回了自己的房间，呆怔片刻，又向浴室走去。  
他锁好了门，站在镜子前，却不敢抬头看向镜中。他避免看任何人的眼睛，包括自己。  
他不会好了，他这辈子都是这种样子。无论他改变得有多大，看起来如何铁石心肠，他都是从前的那个人。他的感情太丰沛，他总是要去爱，爱上一个又一个的人，然后遭受痛苦，可爱就是埋在他的身体里，连接着各种各样的情感。  
罗伊斯的话在心底激起涟漪。克罗斯必须压制它们。他与罗伊斯早已结束，他们当然不会重新在一起，但他无法否认那些话语的重要性。  
他与马尔科，他们爱过对方，在他们还是孩子的时候，在他们孤立无援、在这世上踽踽独行的时候。  
他们十五岁，在这世上都是孤身一人。他们偶然相遇，成了玩伴，成了朋友，成了恋人，两年后分道扬镳。  
那两年塑造了他们最初的模样。  
克罗斯无法把当初的那个自己从身体中挖出去，他爱过马尔科，正如马尔科爱过他。  
克罗斯呆站在洗手台前，手指紧紧抓在冰凉的台面上。  
他不能去想。  
他病了，他不能想起任何事，他不能感伤，不能回忆，也不能被触动。否则他会开始哭。他的病痛太多，身体无法承受，他会蜷缩着，将自己瘦骨嶙峋的身体蜷成一团，哭泣不止。  
可他的思绪又是分裂的。  
他有意如此，却不得不入戏太深……他知道这不是结束，如今痛苦的状态不是永远，一切都会改变。  
但不是现在，不是现在。他还没有走到计划中的那一步，他不能让任何东西打乱他的思绪。  
他不会看向镜子，他怕见到那双眼睛再度露出光芒。那会暴露一切，打乱一切。他是脆弱的，不堪一击的，他会继续病下去，他要继续病下去……直到他应当好起来的那一天。  



	6. 第三部分 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提了一下豆腐宽，但实际上文中并没有这个cp，一两句话提到而已

***  
三年过去，克罗斯的身体终于有了起色。  
他厌食的症状好了许多，也再度回到克洛泽的集团中工作了。

“如果今天你能早些回来，别忘了去健身房。”  
早上克罗斯刚刚醒来，克洛泽就叮嘱道。  
“就你管得多。”克罗斯作势要向床的另一侧爬，克洛泽立刻把他搂回怀里。  
“这几天我不在家，我会让罗伯特看着你的，好好吃东西，好好锻炼，不能偷懒。”  
“要你管。”  
“看看你现在，细胳膊细腿的，像什么话。”克洛泽握着克罗斯的手腕咬了一口，克罗斯赶快抽回手，克洛泽立即压了过来，两人闹了几下，克罗斯被分开了腿。  
他对性事的反应仍旧不热切，但至少，他不再像过去那样死命地抗拒克洛泽了。  
这几年，克罗斯都是这幅样子。  
他的病情渐渐好转，同时一次也不曾流露过要逃跑的念头，而对克洛泽，他也逐渐接受了。克罗斯并未像最初那样热烈地爱着他，也不像后来将克洛泽当做床伴、用完就走那阵子，他们进入到了一种平淡的关系中。克罗斯平常地与克洛泽相处，至于对方是自己的伴侣这件事，他似乎是无所谓的。  
克罗斯第二次“回到”集团中。  
如今需要出面的事，不必他像过去那样亲自动手，他纵使一副懒洋洋的模样，也不耽搁众人对他忌惮。这三年人们很少见到他，听说他病了，如今再见到，觉得人是精瘦了些，但仍是过去那种不好惹的气场。也不是没有人试图得罪他，克罗斯一一回敬，变本加厉，比他过去权力最大的时期更不留情。于是，渐渐有人说他病了之后，人也跟着疯了不少。  
有他作为帮手，克洛泽虽然省心许多，但糟心的地方也渐渐来了。克罗斯现在越来越随意了——他不随意和人上床，却会随意地和别人在肢体上亲密。  
他时常会靠在莱万身上，而莱万似乎也已经习惯了似的。至于格策就更不必说，有时克洛泽不在家，克罗斯就把格策叫来，也根本不问罗伊斯在干什么。两个Omega根本不管他们的Alpha，一整天窝在一起，也不知道在搞什么鬼。罗伊斯问起来，格策就说在和克罗斯聊天、睡午觉、一起吃饭、打游戏，晚上一起睡，罗伊斯很怀疑他们俩是不是又滚床了，格策立即否认。  
“托尼不会和我睡的，他喜欢的又不是我。”  
罗伊斯“哦”了一声，转念一想，觉得格策似乎话中有话，他忽然想起莫德里奇。  
“托尼喜欢克洛泽吗？”  
“别管别人的事。”格策说。  
罗伊斯没再问下去。这些事，格策如果真的知道些什么，他不该说，而自己也不该知道。  
***  
克洛泽渐渐发现了不好的苗头，克罗斯和莱万越来越亲近，有一次，他还见到那两人抱着吻到一起。看样子已经不是第一次了。  
克洛泽不怪莱万。托尼不安分，有心要勾引谁的话，对方会上钩也很正常。至于克洛泽，自从托尼开始生病，他对托尼的“要求”已经大大降低。托尼从来就不是安分的性子，克洛泽在许多事上惹怒了他，更不必指望托尼会安分守己。过去那三年，克洛泽担心的不是克罗斯离开，而是克罗斯身体垮掉。克洛泽带他四处跑医院，不知道为他操了多少心，那时他唯一的愿望就是让克罗斯康复。如今托尼身体好了，克洛泽简直不敢再奢望什么。  
他要克罗斯健康，要克罗斯留在自己身边。这就是全部了。其他的，克洛泽也不在意了。托尼有意和别人不清不楚，也由得他，他高兴就好。再者，现在的托尼也不见得就真要和别人滚床，他只是勾着别人和他亲亲抱抱，认为自己在背着克洛泽做这些，有种偷情的快感。  
***  
那天，克罗斯回到家，立刻被克洛泽拉到床上教训了一通。他自知理亏，也不说什么，只是推着克洛泽说让他走开、不喜欢他。克洛泽也习惯了，他在床上总这样说。  
“你不喜欢我，是喜欢莱万了？”  
克罗斯呆了呆，脸上一红，“你胡说什么。”  
“我胡说？你扯着莱万的衣服把他拉过来、抬着头要他亲你，也是我胡说？”  
“我没有！”克罗斯嘴硬起来。  
“我又没说不行，”克洛泽笑了一声，身下还在动作着，“你尽管勾引他，但是不能和他上床。我当然不会把你怎么样，但如果他睡你，我一定杀了他，你记住了？”  
克罗斯脸上又红又烫，还在嘴硬。  
“你别胡说！我才没有……”  
“我认真的，托尼，你想要勾引谁就尽管去，你知道什么能做、什么不能做。”  
克罗斯根本没办法回答他的话，克洛泽又重又快地干着他，他只有呜咽的份儿。  
***  
克洛泽甚至没为这事生气。  
实际上，克洛泽巴不得克罗斯犯错。他犯了错，他既往不咎，这样一来，就是克罗斯欠了他的。  
克罗斯欠他的不止这些。  
克洛泽为克罗斯的病照顾了他两年多，他为克罗斯付出的情感、时间与精力太多了。他决不能放他走，也决计没有这样多的情感与精力放在另一个人身上了。  
这一二年，克罗斯对他总是淡淡的。克罗斯从不主动吻他、抱他，与他老夫老妻似的过着，可老夫老妻也至少是有感情的，克洛泽却无法确认托尼的感情。托尼似乎并没有和他“在一起”，不过是一处住着罢了。  
话虽这样说，克罗斯也从未拒绝过他，也从未有过搬离这里的打算。  
克洛泽越来越觉得自己老了。他的托尼太知道如何消耗他的心力，之前的几年生病的是克罗斯，却把克洛泽折磨得够呛。  
如今克罗斯的身体和精神已经恢复，连他的权力也在恢复，他再度成了那个可以与克洛泽抗衡的人。几年前克罗斯走到今天这步时，克洛泽忌惮他；现在，克洛泽已不在意了。  
他要夺权，就给他好了，甚至，未来如果他要养情人，也由得他养。  
克洛泽只希望这小混蛋一直留在自己身旁。

***

克罗斯忽然变得粘人了。  
最近他们不忙，克罗斯总是缠着他，晒个太阳也要钻进克洛泽怀里，看个电视也要克洛泽抱着。  
克洛泽觉得稀奇。克罗斯生病那时经常这样做，可自从他的病好了，对克洛泽也不再这样黏着了。  
“你怎么了？又想要什么？”  
“觉得你身上舒服我才靠过来的，你还问这种话。”克罗斯哼了一声。  
他舒舒服服地躺在克洛泽怀里，又动了动，主动吻克洛泽。  
克洛泽受宠若惊。克罗斯已经连续几年没有主动吻过他了。  
他们黏黏糊糊地过了几天，新婚一样。克罗斯午睡醒了、见不到他，就整个房子里乱跑，叫着“米洛”、“米洛”，直到汽车引擎声出现在房子外。  
克罗斯光着脚跑出去，克洛泽刚一下车就被他抱住。  
“你干什么去了？我醒了就找不到你……”  
“看你睡着了，我去买了点东西，已经尽快赶回来了。”  
“你这个人真不可爱！趁我睡着了就乱跑！”克罗斯嗔怪着，趴在克洛泽怀里不出来。  
他们在车旁腻歪了好一会儿。克罗斯抱着他不放，克洛泽只好把他抱进去。  
回到室内，他们继续在沙发上腻歪。

***

克洛泽以为他们的感情终于安稳下来了。这是他能想到的最好的状态，他却没料到，还有“更好的”。  
克罗斯提议去医院做检查。  
“我们几个月前才刚刚检查过，”克洛泽说，“你觉得什么地方不舒服吗？”  
“也没什么……去了就知道了。”  
克洛泽今天忽然沉静了不少——和之前对克洛泽腻腻歪歪的样子相比。  
克洛泽有些忐忑，去了医院，见到克罗斯直冲着某个部门去，他简直要吓死。  
克罗斯做了检测，得到了确切无疑的结果。  
他怀孕三个月了。

***

在诊室里，克洛泽呆滞地听着医生为他们解读报告。  
“……还有，虽说月份还小，但报告上显示，您的孩子是双胞胎，”医生又翻了翻那几页纸，“而且孩子们非常健康。”  
克洛泽动也不敢动，“孩子们”一词给与他的冲击，让他无法有任何动作或话语。  
医生又嘱咐了些其他事，克洛泽听到了，却一个字也记不得。  
他和克罗斯走出医院、回到车里后，克罗斯握住他的手，他才终于说出话来。  
“你会留下他们吗？”克洛泽问。  
“我会，”克罗斯谨慎地答道，“但我要见到莫德里奇。”

***

克洛泽无法形容那天他究竟受到了什么样的冲击。  
他的冲击完全是被托尼有了孩子一事带来。至于莫德里奇，他甚至不在意。  
他可以认为托尼是有意的，是有计划地让怀孕一事发生、并将这件事与莫德里奇联系在一起，可克洛泽就是无法去在乎什么计划、阴谋，或是莫德里奇。  
克洛泽甚至不想知道托尼最近对自己忽然的亲密究竟是有意还是无意。他怀了孕，可以解释为他需要胎儿父亲的信息素，或者是荷尔蒙波动，但也或许是托尼故意这样做。  
因为事实确切无疑：在三年后，克罗斯再次让他尝到爱情，并给了他两个孩子，然后他在这时提出要求——或许托尼真的是故意的——可为了维持这一切，克洛泽愿意做任何事，又何况只是在托尼身边添个人而已？  
是因为托尼有了自己的孩子、所以他才不必嫉妒克罗地亚人？还是因为现在他在乎托尼的健康和快乐胜于一切？  
他不知道。他唯一清楚的是：他对托尼真的没有更多要求了，他要托尼一切安好，并留在自己身边。只要托尼不走，那么，他身边多一个人，那个人是莱万或者莫德里奇，又有什么区别？  
是的，托尼喜欢莫德里奇，托尼爱他，但那又有什么关系？克洛泽自己与托尼之间发生的一切，没有人能代替。存在于他们之间的东西早已发生，它们是事实，而事实无法被抹去。  
他们的连结尽管扭曲，也足够多了。这其中有爱，也有以爱为名的伤害，但最终，更多的……仍是爱。克洛泽爱他，而托尼，在他所有激烈的、真真假假的感情之下，也仍旧存留着一点微弱的、几乎要熄灭的爱意。  
不多，但够了。

***

那天夜里，克罗斯爬上床，小动物似的在克洛泽唇上吻着。克洛泽回吻，将他抱进怀里。  
“你是故意的吗？”克洛泽问。  
“什么？”  
“这一切。”  
“当然不。”克罗斯轻声答道。  
他没有解释。克洛泽仍旧无法判断克罗斯说的是真是假，可他也不想再问下去。  
克罗斯乖顺地躺在他怀里，克洛泽吻他，克罗斯抬起下巴迎合着。  
“快起来，”克罗斯推他，“你要压着孩子了。”  
克洛泽笑了，赶快从他身上下来。  
真奇怪，只是“孩子”这样一个简单的词，听起来竟然这样甜蜜。  
“你也像个孩子一样，”克洛泽摸着克罗斯的头发，“你们一起，就是三个孩子。说不定，双胞胎还会比你乖一点。”  
“你就喜欢会听你摆弄的！我就是不乖，你不喜欢就算了。”  
克罗斯翻过身去，克洛泽赶快抱住他。  
“我喜欢，我喜欢，快回来。”

tbc


	7. 第三部分 04

翌日，克罗斯继续回到集团中继续工作。他刚一走进房间就不耐烦地宣布所有室内办公场合都禁烟了。  
属下试图提醒克罗斯他们是黑手党。  
“老板，我们不用讲那些规矩……”  
“老子怀孕了，抽烟的都滚出去！”  
克罗斯毫无顾忌地大声宣布，大家都惊呆了，然后立即掐烟、开窗、打开新风系统，还有人拿着文件扇了几下。  
他怀孕了，也照样要和人调情，这次他转换了目标，开始和集团里新来的年轻人眉来眼去，把对方吓了个半死。  
***  
一个星期后，莫德里奇终于从克罗地亚赶来了。  
当年克洛泽并未禁锢他太久，毕竟莫德里奇身后有两个家族要顾虑。拉莫斯那时已不想管他的死活了，他们原本就只是利益联姻、没有感情。  
可就算感情没了，利益也仍旧存在。他们办了离婚手续，但在生意上还是要有利益往来。莫德里奇自知是他首先背叛了拉莫斯，也愿意以退让和利益为代价息事宁人，这招致了他本家族的不满，于是在莫德里奇回到克罗地亚后，他始终忙于国内的生意，并被自家人监视着，以免他再搞出有损利益的事来。  
克罗斯一次也不曾同他联系过。  
他们所有的联系方式或许都已被监视，他选择不去冒险，莫德里奇也理解，毕竟，他自己的家族也不会允许他去招惹克洛泽。  
他等待着，同时也寻找着机会——而得到机会的唯一办法就是把家族里的烂事摆平，并且让这不争气的家族尽可能争气些。  
莫德里奇的日子过得无聊。不是搞钱，就是搞人，或者骂人，要把扶不上墙的家族扶起来，要付出的可不是一点半点。  
三年后，莫德里奇接到的是克洛泽的电话。他平静地询问莫德里奇什么时候有时间，并说他来时需要尽量多地带好行李。

###

再度见到莫德里奇时，克洛泽见到了克罗斯多年来的第一个笑容。  
出于纯粹的快乐，纯粹的喜悦，纯粹的爱与感激。那个笑容很深，在他脸上印下褶子，在眼中盛了泪。他站在原地，动也不敢动，只是一面笑着一面淌着眼泪，注视着莫德里奇走来。连克洛泽就站在他身旁也顾不得。

那日回程路上不怎么有趣。克洛泽与莫德里奇客套几句，告诉他克罗斯怀孕的事实，以及希望他未来在这里常住的打算。  
“你怀孕了？”莫德里奇惊讶地打量着克罗斯。  
克罗斯点点头，他仍旧笑着，紧握着克罗地亚人的手。  
有一瞬间，莫德里奇的情绪似乎无法控制，像是恼怒或怨怼，但很快，他明白了什么，那情绪转眼间消失了，他温柔地回握克罗斯的手。  
他们回到城中的落脚点，克洛泽立即去忙他自己的事了。他有意如此，今天他不想和他们二人共处一室，也不想让托尼不痛快。  
他见到托尼如何恋着克罗地亚人，见到托尼如何用无法克制的眼神望向莫德里奇，但他只是不会再嫉妒罢了。

###

回到房间，克罗斯抱着莫德里奇，不管不顾地哭了一场。  
莫德里奇擦着他的眼泪，反复劝他。  
“别哭了……情绪起伏太大，对你不好，对孩子也不好……”  
克罗斯抬起头来，满面泪痕地向莫德里奇望着。  
“你的身体好了吗？有没有留下什么病？”  
“我没事，和从前一样，”莫德里奇吻着他，“还说我，也不看看你都变成什么样子了。”  
克罗斯听了仍是哭，他的手按在莫德里奇的肚子上，哭他们失去的那个孩子，哭卢卡经历了那样一件不应经历的事。他们的骨肉没有了，他现在却有了克洛泽的……  
克罗斯怕提起失去孩子一事会让卢卡难过，即便他有许多个问题想问，也还是忍住了。  
他抱着莫德里奇，脑中一片浑噩，不知要说什么。可那些话藏在他心底埋了三年，此刻想也不必想就脱口而出。  
他要说的，没有一句不是莫德里奇早已知道的。  
他想他，他爱他，他没有一天忘记他。  
克罗斯哭得没了力气，趴在莫德里奇肩头，动也不动。  
他不知道爱是什么东西，但克罗斯猜测，那或许不是什么好东西。它最初是柔软的，令人欢喜的，于是在他还不知道对方会如何回应时，他就已经爱上卢卡，他茫然地欣喜着，不知所措，只知道他要把这世上所有美好的东西都送给卢卡。他要给卢卡他卖命挣来的一切，他要更稳固的地位来保障卢卡的安稳与幸福，他要干得卢卡欲仙欲死。这些都是卢卡应得的，不为什么，只是克罗斯爱他，就愿意把什么都奉献给他。  
他的爱情总是不怎么顺利，这一次，他终于遇到了那个与他情投意合的人。卢卡没有丢下他，不会抛弃他，可在克罗斯还无法确定这些时，他仍在掏心掏肺地爱着卢卡，不顾自己的死活，不管明天与未来。  
克罗斯永远也学不会。他不会改变，他爱上一个人时，就是这副样子。  
“我爱你，”他抓着莫德里奇的衣服，“我爱你，你知道吗？”  
“我知道，我也爱你。”  
克罗斯听见卢卡在安慰他，让他平静些，不要影响了身体和孩子。但克罗斯仍在说着，我爱你，我为了你才活到今天。  
我病了，卢卡，但我绝不要死，我要你，我要见到你，只要我活着，总有一天能见到你，能再次和你在一起……我知道会有今天，我能做到。可是等待太难熬了，生病也太难熬了……  
他病了，他是为他们两人病的。  
克罗斯哭够了，哭累了，趴在莫德里奇怀里睡了过去。

###

莫德里奇抱着他，也不知道应不应该高兴。克罗斯的身体消瘦了太多，整个人都与从前不同了。他不应该这样疲倦，不应该只是哭了一场、就累得撑不住，而他睡着后，更不应该每隔几分钟就要醒来一次。他没有安全感，他担心卢卡离开，于是总是要睁眼确认卢卡还在这里。  
甚至，克罗斯应该迫不及待地和他上床才对。克罗斯才不会管自己是不是个怀孕的Omega，他三年没与莫德里奇见面，应该一整个下午都打发在床上才是。  
但克罗斯只是哭累了，他拥抱着莫德里奇，连衣服也不让他脱。这样，他可以攥着卢卡的衣服与袖子，它们可以被他紧紧抓在手里。

###

莫德里奇的到来给了克罗斯极大的安慰，但同时也带来了冲击。这冲击需要时间缓解，也耗费了他的精力。  
最初的几天，克罗斯觉得像在梦中。  
无论在什么时候，只要他愿意，他总是能立即见到卢卡。他的快乐太多，被幸福冲击得头晕目眩。  
他怀了孕，却连这事实也忘了似的，高兴起来还要酒喝，莫德里奇赶快拦住了。  
“你怀孕了，不能喝。以后我再陪你。”  
克罗斯这才想起他肚子里还有两个胎儿，他立即岔开了这事，像是不喜欢提起，于是莫德里奇也注意着不再说到这些。

###

几天过去了，他们一直没上床。克罗斯似乎没有上床的欲望，只是单纯与莫德里奇呆在一起，他就觉得很满足。  
一连几天，他都只是白天在克洛泽那边打发时间，与他一同吃饭，或聊上一会儿，最近克洛泽也确实碰到几件需要他本人解决的事，克罗斯和他见面的时间也不多。于是，在处理生意之外，多数时间克罗斯都和莫德里奇在一起。  
克罗斯最近活泼了很多，没完没了地和莫德里奇说话，他这时像个孩子似的，与莫德里奇第一次见到他时的样子完全不同。但到了白天，他在旁人面前，就又是那副说一不二的样子了。  
“你有多喜欢我，卢卡？”  
莫德里奇吻了他好久、终于停下后，克罗斯也不放他走，双臂搂着克罗地亚人的脖子。  
“很喜欢，非常喜欢。”莫德里奇已经习惯了，他平静地说出这些话，不会尴尬也不会脸红。  
“是最喜欢的？”克罗斯追问。  
“是最喜欢的。”  
克罗斯的手指绕着莫德里奇垂下来的一绺头发。  
“这几年，你有没有和别人睡过？”  
“有。”莫德里奇丝毫不为这问题惊讶。  
克罗斯笑了，好像觉得这很有趣。  
“几个？”  
“三个……四个。”  
“有没有人比我干得你更舒服？”克罗斯又问。  
“我不能确定，”莫德里奇仍旧是平静的样子，“毕竟，最近你还没干过我。”  
克罗斯笑起来，躺在床上直打滚，莫德里奇不得不把他按住，怕这会影响他腹中的胎儿。  
“你就那么想被我睡，卢卡？”  
“是，我就是想被你睡，”莫德里奇回答，“等到你身体恢复正常，我会好好检查的。”  
克罗斯为这几句话高兴极了，抱着莫德里奇亲了又亲。  
“其实也不是不能做，”克罗斯解释道，“但现在我的身体状态和从前不同……一方面，我实在是觉得能见到你就已经足够满足了，另一方面……我想等到状态稍微好一些的时候，”克罗斯忽然有些不好意思，脸竟然红了，“你要是不爽，我可是会很尴尬的。”  
“你确实会很尴尬，”莫德里奇答道，“毕竟，过去你可是随随便便就能让我爽到哭的人。”  
克罗斯惊讶地睁大眼睛。  
“你还给我压力！”  
莫德里奇笑了，又说：“但是，你就算不能让我爽，我也一样喜欢你，爱你爱到发狂。”  
“男人是不需要这种怜悯的！”克罗斯气呼呼地指出，然后气呼呼地堵住莫德里奇的嘴。

###

莫德里奇没有失望。  
克罗斯，一个就算怀了孕，也能让人爽到哭的Omega。莫德里奇被他搞得要死要活，舒服得直流眼泪。  
“我和你睡过的那几个人比怎么样？”克罗斯问，“他们干得你更舒服吗？”  
莫德里奇满面泪水，爽得腰都在颤。  
“没有……没有人比你……”  
“真的吗？”克罗斯看着他，“你不用撒谎的，卢卡，如果别人干得你更舒服，也没什么，我会好好努力的，干得你更爽……他们是怎么干你的？像这样？还是这样？”  
莫德里奇叫喊起来，他唯恐被人听见，立即自己捂住了嘴。  
“真的，卢卡，我会很努力的……”  
克罗斯说着更多让人脸红的话，一面真的在履行诺言，认认真真地操他，让他舒服，让他高潮。

###

因为莫德里奇的到来，克洛泽反而觉得不需要紧盯着克罗斯了。  
克罗斯不会走。虽说，他怀了自己的孩子，但克洛泽确信他对孩子没有多少感情，也不见得会愿意抚养他们，生下来，必然会立即交给克洛泽去养。  
话虽如此，但他愿生下孩子，克洛泽就已经十分感激了。  
莫德里奇住了一段日子，克洛泽渐渐有些心灰意冷。克罗斯总是和克罗地亚人泡在一起，对自己多少有些敷衍。他们每天仍能见面，克洛泽却更摸不透他的想法。  
“你是在对我生气吗？”克洛泽问，“还是腻烦了我、要走得远远的？”  
听他这样说，克罗斯似乎也意识到他应该再装出过去那种样子来，但却做不好。  
“我只是身上不太舒服，你不要多想。”  
克洛泽坐在椅子上，把克罗斯拉过来在他身前站着。  
“对我说几句实话，托尼。你还在恨我吗？”  
“当然没有。”  
“那你在为什么生气？是孩子吗？”  
“我没有生气。”克罗斯答道。  
克洛泽把他拉过来，让他坐在自己腿上。  
“你还是恨我，”他叹道，“但恨得不彻底。你多少对我还是有感情的，你爱我——别否认，至少是有一点的。”  
克罗斯不说话。  
“否则，你也不会犹豫不决。”克洛泽补充道。  
克罗斯忽然被戳穿了似的。他怀着孕，情绪波动比过去强烈。听了这话，他立即甩下克洛泽，回到莫德里奇那边去了。

###

克罗斯进了莫德里奇的房间，立即锁了门。他动作粗暴，声音很大，莫德里奇有些惊讶。  
“怎么了？”  
“你想怎么做，卢卡？”克罗斯问。  
莫德里奇惊讶地发现，克罗斯又露出了过去那种模样。他的眼睛野心勃勃，他一直都是过去的那个克罗斯，狂妄大胆，不计后果。  
“什么‘怎么做’？”  
“他是怎么伤害你的？”克罗斯走近他，“你以为我会让你白白受委屈？我们不等了，你想怎么做，我们就怎么做。”  
莫德里奇却不知道克罗斯在说什么。  
“我在说我们的孩子啊，卢卡。”  
他忽然提起过去的事，莫德里奇更惊讶了。他以为克罗斯不愿想起当年失去他们的孩子、也很厌恶自己这次怀孕，所以他才对这两件事都绝口不提。  
莫德里奇还没回答，克罗斯已经有些站不稳了。他一只手捂着自己的肚子，另一只手撑着墙，莫德里奇赶快过来扶他。  
“我没有原谅他，一天也没有，”提起克洛泽，他仍旧咬牙切齿，“他伤害过你，我不会原谅他……”  
“你在说什么？他什么时候——”莫德里奇问。  
克罗斯不解地望着他，不知道他们的分歧在哪里。  
莫德里奇忽然明白了——克罗斯不提起他当年流产的事，不问那时的细节，并非是克罗斯自己因为失去孩子伤心，而是不想让莫德里奇难过。  
因为他们所知道的“事实”并不相同。

###

莫德里奇怀孕那时，他与克罗斯已经很难联络了。于是，许多事他也根本没办法告诉克罗斯，也无法与他商量下一步的行动。  
他费尽心机摆脱拉莫斯，找到了一处隐秘的藏匿地点。那阵子他很小心，尽量按照医生的要求静养，什么都不做。医生说他这一胎很难保住，甚至建议他主动流产，待养好了身体，再做要孩子的打算。  
但莫德里奇想留下胎儿。他现在和克罗斯连见面都难，他更不想放弃孩子。  
他为自己挑选了原本万无一失的藏身处，并且从不使用任何联络方式与人联系。他打算在这里度过几个月，等到身体养得好些，他再动身去国外。  
只是，没过多久，他就不得不冒着电话被监听的风险与外界联系。  
他必须叫救护车来。

###

“你以为他是怎么找到我的？”莫德里奇问，“我既然藏好了，怎么会被人找到？难道我连个藏身处都选不好？”  
“他能找到我，是因为监听了我的通话——那天我不得不打电话叫救护车。”

莫德里奇为了掩人耳目，将自己的藏身地选在极其偏僻的地方，但这也让他陷入危险。  
出现流产的先兆时，他立即拨打电话求救，却被告知最近的医院已将救护车都派了出去，等到救护车回来、或其他医院派车过来，都至少需要一两个小时。  
莫德里奇确信他等不了那么久，那时他的身体状况，也不允许他亲自开车。  
他没能等来救护车。倒是克洛泽的人，因为这通电话立即找到了他。

###

“——实际上，他救了我。”  
莫德里奇向克罗斯重述了当时的情况。克洛泽的手下闯进来，他们用枪指着他，一面对克洛泽汇报情况。  
克洛泽的回复很简短。  
“送他去医院，别让他出事。”

###

克罗斯彻底混乱了。  
莫德里奇见他似乎并不相信，对他讲了许多细节。  
克洛泽的人送他去了医院。手术后，他们将莫德里奇转移到克洛泽安排的地方，也就是克罗斯在视频中与莫德里奇见面时的那个白色房间。  
“他确实有做错的地方，但就算当时他另有目的，他始终都救了我一命，”莫德里奇柔声道，“难道他没告诉你？”  
他没有。  
克罗斯混乱地回想着。  
克洛泽确实还不老，他有着年轻人的火气，他宁愿见到克罗斯的怒火与真实，也不愿克罗斯因为另一人而爱他。  
克罗斯完全理解他为什么不说出这事实。他不屑于说，而克罗斯也不会相信。  
卢卡身体受损、失去孩子，克罗斯痛苦而怒不可遏，这时听到克洛泽告诉他自己救了卢卡一命，克罗斯绝不会相信。不止不相信，在恼怒和悲痛之下，他会因为克洛泽关于卢卡的“谎言”对他恶语相向，将自己最坏的一面完全激发出来，发泄到克洛泽身上，甚至因为这一“谎言”做出更加过激的行为。  
克洛泽不怕这些，他早就见过克罗斯的大胆和疯狂。  
他宁愿克罗斯恨他，也不要克罗斯因为另一人而感激他、怜悯他、给他爱情。  
他宁愿克罗斯认为他做了错事、直白地恨他——至少，这对克洛泽来说是熟悉的东西。  
他想知道克罗斯究竟能恨他到什么地步，对他还能如何绝情。  
而在克罗斯对他的感情反复削减之后，他想看看那感情究竟还能剩下多少，究竟会如何扭曲与毁灭。  
最后，他们都输了。

###

克罗斯躲着克洛泽，已经有一阵子了。  
虽说是躲着，也不是完全见不到。克洛泽几乎每天都会去看他，确认他一切都好、想要的东西身边都有。但克罗斯的态度很奇怪，不想和他相处，却也不是厌恶的意思。  
克洛泽想了想，多少明白过来，猜测或许克罗斯才刚刚得知当年莫德里奇身上发生的事。但克罗斯究竟因为这事有多少改变，他却猜不出。他也早就不明白克罗斯了。  
他们就这样迷糊地过着日子，克罗斯的肚子隆起得越来越多，但仍在忙着生意——他做得随心所欲，绝不会累到自己，也绝不会放过利益。克洛泽和他相处的机会不多，只是听别人说，他最近脾气大了些。  
这期间克洛泽又出了趟门。他还是不放心，让人盯着克罗斯和莫德里奇，免得那两人趁他不在、偷偷离开。他这一去耽搁了快一个月，回来时，他去找克罗斯，见他正独自睡着午觉。莫德里奇适时地避了出去。  
克罗斯睡得很熟，克洛泽在卧室里站了站，竟然连自己该呆在什么地方也不确定。他不想坐到床上，以免惊醒了他，而在一旁坐在沙发上，不知怎么又有点刻意。他正犹豫着，手机震动起来，他在铃声响起之前挂断了电话，到露台上去回拨了。  
那通电话打了有一会儿。克洛泽专心和对方说着，连下了雨也不知道。  
雨不大，细雨朦胧，也不怪他感觉不到。  
挂了电话，他还在想刚刚说到的生意，几秒之后才发现正在下雨。  
他不急于回到房中，于是仍在露台上站着，向远处望。  
他忽然察觉到脚步声。正要回头，就已经被一双手臂环住了。  
他站在露台上，在连绵的、亲吻一样的细雨中伫立，在这一刻成了雕像。那双手臂从他背后穿过，暖热地环着他。  
他与克罗斯有过无数次争执，最糟的时候，他们持枪指着对方，将彼此逼上绝路。  
他们也有过无数次性爱，无数次亲吻与调情。  
可无论好或坏，敌对、亲密或疏离，没有哪一刻胜过现在。  
克洛泽忽然被触动。  
他得到他想要的东西了。  
细雨让一切都雾蒙蒙的。世界在烟雨中，像一副洇湿的画，颜料淡了色彩，模糊了轮廓。这天好冷，冷到他们会颤抖的程度，冷到他们需要拥抱取暖的程度。  
他转过身，抱住克罗斯。年轻人迫不及待地开始吻他。他们亲吻着，秋雨湿冷地打在身上。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！  
> hhhhh结局是KTK和宽软一起he了  
> 宽宽人生赢家！


End file.
